


Always and Forever

by b074



Series: A Secret To Be Kept (Hosie) [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Bipolar Disorder, Danielle Rose Russell - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, Jenny Boyd - Freeform, Kaylee Bryant, Klaroline, PTSD, Romance, Smut, Trauma, always and forever, it's really cute so you should read it, mid-crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: The next story following "A Secret To Be Kept".It's been a little over a year since Hope proposed to Josie and she said yes. Josie has finally graduated from the Salvatore School and the two are moving onto the next chapter of their lives. Hope Mikaelson has faced loss after loss and finally she feels like she's got something, someone, she won't lose. However, Josie still has The Merge she has to face but before the reality of their supernatural world catches up to them Josie wants to live a normal life but as much as Hope wants to as well she can't help but fear the future. How do you make the promise of always and forever when you might not have forever?





	1. Chapter 1: The next chapter of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this you're probably coming from the first story of this series so, welcome back to you. If this is the first time you're reading my works or the first time you're hearing about Always and Forever then make sure you check out A Secret To Be Kept first! For all of you returning folks, I'm so excited to be sharing more with you. This Hosie story has become something I've loved more than any of my works so let's continue it together. Before we dive in I want to just make you all aware of some things. 1. We're going to say the Salvatore School goes until you're 19. This story takes place after Josie's graduation so now Josie is 19 and Hope is 21. 2. The story has completely derailed from the show now so you won't have to worry about spoilers or anything. 3. For those of you who wanted to know Lizzie and Alaric's reaction, I added a small prologue taking place right after the last chapter of ASTBK but after that, we're back in "present tense". Without further ado, let's dive in! Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**Prologue**

“Oh my god! Show me the ring! Tell me everything. Was it sappy like those romance movies you always watch?” Lizzie gushed over her sister’s announcement.

Josie just takes it all in while she watches her blonde twin get hyped up.

Josie sticks out her hand to show Lizzie the newly added ring on her finger as she starts to tell the story.

“It was everything I could’ve ever imagined and more.” Josie can’t help but smile at the memory of just a few days ago.

“This ring is gorgeous. Who would’ve thought Hope Mikaelson would have this good in taste in engagement rings.” Lizzie fawns over the diamond cut ring.

“I know right. And it’s not just any ring. It’s the family ring her dad gave her which she had custom done for me.” Josie slightly brags.

Lizzie just looks at her with jaws dropped.

Gently shaking her head, Lizzie finally composes herself again.

“So, tell me everything. How did she do it? Did she get on one knee and everything? Oh my gosh, did she put it in food or something like those idiots do in movies?” The blonde girl starts to ramble again.

Josie laughs at her sister’s enthusiasm.

“She took me to a place called the Bayou where her mom’s pack used to live. And yes, she did get down on one knee and no she didn’t put it in food.” Josie grins widely.

“Good for her. It’d be kinda sad if you ate your own engagement ring. How romantic could that possibly be.”

“Haha yeah, probably not the best way to ask someone to marry you.” Josie lets out another laugh.

“Well, I’m so happy for you Josie. Genuinely. Not only did my favorite twin sister find her true love, now my best friend is going to be my sister-in-law! Oh my gosh, I’m going to start planning your wedding right now. It’s going to be as great as Nick Jonas and Priyanka’s Vanity Fair wedding.” Lizzie shoots up from Josie’s bed in excitement.

Before Josie can object, Lizzie runs out of their shared bedroom to collect materials.

*

Before Hope returns to her room after a long drive back home she makes a quick stop at Dr. Saltzman’s office.

For the first time, Hope actually knocks on his door.

“Come in!” Hope hears behind closed doors before opening them and stepping in.

“Hope, you’re back. How was New Orleans?” Dr. Saltzman meets Hope halfway.

“It was amazing. And just to let you know, Josie said yes.” Hope responds with a beaming smile on her face.

“That’s amazing but I’m not surprised. Congratulation Hope and I mean it.” Dr. Saltzman pulls Hope into a genuine hug.

They may have had times of differences but Dr. Saltzman just wanted to see Hope safe and happy and right now she was.

“Thank you, future father-in-law.” Hope chuckles lightly.

“Wow, I’m going to have to get used to that.” Dr. Saltzman says as he pulls away.

“Haha yeah, it feels weird for me to even say right now.” Hope lightly shakes her head.

“If I’m being honest my daughter being engaged at the age of 17 isn’t the most ideal but I see how happy you guys are and can’t help but support this. The only thing I ask is that you don’t get married until after Josie graduates.” Dr. Saltzman requests.

“I think that won’t be a problem, Dr. Saltzman. Neither of us is in a hurry to get married anyway. We’re just happy to be together.”

**Present time (1 year and 6 months later)**

**POV Hope**

I carry two heavy boxes up the stairs of our new apartment with ease. After setting them down onto the empty living room floor I run back down the stairs to grab more things.

When I reach the end of the stairs I see my fiancée struggling with a big box.

“You okay there?” I watch from a few stairs up amused.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I hear Josie grunt from behind the box.

I let out a quiet chuckle and finally approach her.

“Here I’ll take this, why don’t you go grab some of the chairs from the truck.” I take the box out of my struggling fiancée’s hands.

“I could’ve done that by myself.” Josie looks at me with a disgruntled pout.

I can’t help but smile at how adorable she is.

“I know babe, I just don’t want you hurting yourself is all.” I try to reassure Josie that this isn’t a matter of strength and more of my concern for her safety.

“Ugh fine, but you’re going to have to let me do something helpful eventually.” Josie throws me a soft glare.

“Hahaha okay,” I take the compromise and seal it with a quick kiss.

I take the box in hand and quickly run upstairs.

After hours of moving I finally stand in the living room of our new apartment admiring everything.

After a minute I feel a pair of warm hands slide over my abdomen. I turn my head to see Josie standing behind me with a proud smile on her face.

I turn my head back around to face the boxes.

I mumble something under my breath while waving my hands. Furnitures start to reposition while things fly out of boxes into their places.

“You couldn’t have done that when we were moving?” Josie leans into me in awe.

“A little manual work didn’t hurt anyone babe,” I fully turn my body so now my body is flush against Josie’s.

“You sound like my dad.” Josie rolls her eyes at me.

“Haha, I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment but I’m just going to assume it’s the latter.” I lean in for a kiss.

After our engagement, nothing much changed. Josie still had a year left in school and I was still working for Dr. Saltzman, who I now call Alaric and sometimes dad as a joke. After Josie’s graduation, we found a place in New Orleans close to my family mansion but someplace that we could call our own. Josie wants to go to college which if I’m being honest I’m a bit iffy about but if that’s what she wants to do then I plan on fully supporting her. Alaric was nice enough to change my position from being an on-campus mentor to a recruiter and field agent so I can spend time with Josie.

I’m 21 years old and for most people, this is when they go looking for love and have nothing to lose. Yet for me, I’ve found the love of my life and feel like I have more to lose than ever before which terrifies me. The last time I had something to lose I lost it.

*

Exhausted, we decided to order some food in and spend the rest of the evening binge-watching Netflix.

We’re sitting on the couch with empty take out containers sitting on the coffee table in front of us. Josie’s legs are draped over mine and she’s playing with the diamond on her finger.

“That ring looks perfect on you.” I gently lean in closer to Josie.

“It does.” Josie looks up with an adorable grin.

“I’m just sad you don’t get to wear one too.” Josie’s grin fades and is replaced with a pout.

“I don’t need a ring babe, all I need is you.” I laugh at my own cheesiness.

“Wow, even I think that’s cheesy.” Josie props herself up on her elbows.

“Only for my love.” I lean in close to Josie’s face and say quietly.

As I go in to kiss Josie I hear the next episode of Wynonna Earp playing.

“Ooo the next episode is on, pay attention!” Josie turns her head to the tv causing me to just hover over her face.

Rolling my eyes at Josie’s excitement, I sit back and focus back on the show.

A few episodes later I hear a soft snore coming from my lap. I look down to see Josie’s head resting on my legs and she’s fast asleep.

I grab the remote and turn off the tv before the next episode starts. I then feel Josie stir on my lap causing me to stiffen my body. When she finally stops moving and continues to snore I relax my body once again.

I can’t help but stare at Josie’s peaceful face as she sleeps. After all we’ve been through this is what we deserve and I can finally accept that. I gently place my arms under Josie’s body and carry her into our bedroom trying not to wake her. I whisper a simple spell bringing the covers off the bed. I then place Josie down and bring the covers back over her. I turn to the closet to change but hear a tired voice behind me.

“Hope?”

I immediately turn back around and I’m greeted by Josie’s sleepy but beautiful eyes.

“I’m here.”

“Are you coming to bed?” With her eyes, half closed Josie looks up at me.

“Yeah, of course.”

Now with her eyes fully closed, Josie lazily pats the empty side of the bed.

A small chuckle escapes my mouth as I crawl under the covers next to the brunette. I feel Josie roll over to her side draping her arms around my body.

Whispering one more spell the lights turn off in the room and we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Mikaelson thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Imma be honest, I've been struggling with some minor writer's block lately. I want to write the best story possible for you guys and in order to do that, I feel like I need a good balance of things so I'm trying to find ways of making this story fun but not cliché and interesting but not so extreme where it's not believable. With that being said, I got this chapter done :). For all you Klaroline fans you're in for a small treat today and we've got some other stuff happening in this chapter so make sure you read it to the end! Like always, enjoy.
> 
> \- B

**POV** **Josie**

Just as I set down the last platter of food on the counter I hear a rapid knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Hope walks past behind me to get the door.

“Hey!” Hope is greeted by our enthusiastic group of friends.

“Hey guys, welcome! Come on in.” Hope pulls the door open wider allowing our guests inside.

I finally join Hope in welcoming everyone in.

“Hey! Thank you so much for coming. We’re so excited to finally have you guys over.”

“Dang, this apartment is dope,” MG says as he hands me his house warming gift.

After a couple of weeks of finally adjusting to our new place Hope and I decided we should throw a house warming party for our friends.

“This place is so gorgeous! Clearly, Hope was the one who decorated.” Lizzie admires the apartment.

“Um excuse me? That’s rude.” I half-jokingly respond.

“Jo, you know I love you but let’s be real. When it comes to interior designing, your fiancée has a bit, actually a lot better taste than you.”

I hear a chuckle coming from Hope. I turn to throw her a glare.

“Oh, c’mon babe, it’s not that big of a deal. There’s definitely a lot of other things you’re better at than me.” Hope slides her arm behind my back.

Just as I’m about to respond I hear another knock coming from the door. This time I go over to answer.

“Are we late to the party?” I’m surprised by who’s standing at the door.

“Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?” I instantly pull them into a hug.

“Mom!” Before I can let go, Lizzie rushes up behind me and joins in on the hug.

“You didn’t think I was going to miss your first ever house warming party, did you?” My mom says as she pulls back from the hug.

“I thought you were busy recruiting more students?” Lizzie asks skeptically.

“Honey, it’s summer. Your mom’s gotta take a break sometime don’t I?” My mom lightheartedly responds.

“We’re just glad you’re here mom. You too dad.” I make sure to acknowledge my dad who’s been silently standing here the whole time.

“I’m happy to be here baby.” My dad gives me a warm smile.

“Are you Saltzmans just going to stand there or actually come inside?” My attention is brought back to the rest of the group by Hope’s voice.

“Hope! It’s so nice to see you again.” My mom walks in to greet Hope.

“Hi Caroline, it’s always a pleasure seeing you.” Hope returns the greeting with a smile and a hug.

It warms my heart seeing Hope get along with my whole family. At times I used to get jealous that Hope had a connection with my dad I never quite understood and that my mom felt more empathy for Hope than anyone else I’ve ever met but now seeing them all interact so happily together brings me joy.

“Who’s ready to go on an apartment tour?” I excitedly get everyone’s attention.

“Yes, I want to see how you guys decorated the bedroom. If it’s anything like the living room then I know I’ll love it.” I roll my eyes at my sister’s comment.

“We’re always ready.” Kaleb motions between him and MG.

“Show us the way, Jojo.” I turn to realize that this is the first time Penelope has said anything since she’s arrived.

I get a glimpse of what appears to be a sad smile on Penelope’s face before it disappears.

This isn’t the time to be concerned about that so I make a mental note to follow-up with her later.

 

**POV Hope**

After we took everyone on the tour, everyone decided to order some pizza and now they’re all hanging out and catching up on what they’ve been up to since graduating.

I get up from next to Josie to go get another drink from the fridge.

“This is a really lovely place, Hope.” I close the fridge door to find Caroline standing behind it.

“Thank you,” I pop open the top of my seltzer water and take a sip out of it.

“I personally would have opted for a much bigger studio apartment but Josie being Josie insisted we get something more “affordable” as if the Mikaelson trust fund couldn’t afford a whole city if we wanted.” I lightheartedly roll my eyes at the memory of our old conversation.

“Hahaha, that definitely sounds like my little girl.” Caroline looks over at Josie who’s busy talking to everyone.

“Thank you for everything.” I look at Caroline confused.

“I know my girls haven’t always been the easiest on you and with everything you’ve been through you deserve every ounce of happiness you can get and you chose to pursue Josie. I’m sorry for everything she’s put you through.” I frown at Caroline’s apology.

“You have nothing to apologize for Caroline. The past is in the past and we’re here now and that’s what matters to me now. You know better than anyone that when a Mikaelson has their eye set on a Forbes we won’t stop pursuing them.”

I give Caroline a knowing look. She's taken back by my comment.

“I saw the paintings my dad used to have around. He never mentioned you by name but I know you guys had a special connection he could never forget. He really did love you.”

I think I see tears welling up in Caroline’s eyes at the mention of my father but she quickly composes herself before anything happens.

“Your father was a complex man but a good one. I may not have agreed with all the decisions he made in his life but I know that at the end of the day he made them for you and I’m just happy I got to witness a Klaus Mikaelson that was selfless and full of love.” Caroline lets out a heavy sigh as if this has been a weight she’s been carrying.

“Thank you for being a part of his life. You made him a better man.” I give Caroline a sad smile.

“I’d like to think Josie is that for me. She keeps me sane and reminds me of the good of the world. So, thank you for that too.” My sad smile turns into a grateful one.

As if on cue, Josie looks up from the group and flashes me a big smile.

“You should go rejoin the rest of the group. They’re here for you after all.” Caroline pushes me to return to the living room.

“Yeah, I should.” I leave Caroline in the kitchen who now was kept company by Alaric.

I finally sit back down next to Josie and immediately place my hand on her leg.

“Hey,” Josie gives me a quick greeting kiss.

“You guys are so adorable.” MG sounds like he’s about to squeal.

“Haha, thanks MG. So, when are you and Lizzie finally happening?” I tease.

“Uh, w-what do you mean?” MG starts to get flustered.

Lizzie, on the other hand, looks very confused.

“Hope’s just joking. Right Hope?” Josie gives me a stern look.

I can’t help but laugh.

“Yes, definitely. Just joking.” I try to say in my least sarcastic tone possible.

“What is she talking about MG?” Lizzie starts to question MG.

“What’d you mean? She said she was just joking. I have no idea.” MG nervously rambles.

“Look what you did!” Josie scolds me under her breath.

“Hahaha, this is so funny to watch though.” I ignore Josie’s disapproving look.

“Okay, as much as I love watching y’all fool around like kids, I need to get going. I have places to be.” Kaleb starts to get up.

“Yeah, actually, I do too.” Penelope follows suit almost as if she’s in a hurry to get out of here.

For some reason, I get an unsettling feeling. Trying not to ruin the good day I’ve been having, I ignore it.

“Let me walk you guys out.” Josie gets up with the two of them.

My gaze follows Josie as she walks out behind Kaleb and Penelope with a concerned look on her face.

“Don’t tell me I’m the only one who noticed that.” Lizzie looks at me with narrowed eyes.

“Noticed what?” MG looks at us cluelessly.

“She’s talking about Josie and Penelope,” I explain.

“What about the two?” MG clearly hasn’t caught on.

“Something must be wrong because Penelope seemed off all day and Josie looks concerned.” I try not to sound worried.

“My sister better not be cheating on you. If she is I’m going to kill her.” Lizzie starts jumping to conclusions.

“Okay now, I don’t think she’s cheating Lizzie. I mean, I thank you for your concern but I trust Josie. Something else must be going on with Penelope and if Josie feels inclined to tell me she will. Until then, I’m staying out of it.” I let out a sigh and fall back into the couch.

“I’m impressed, I’d be all over them if I were you.” Lizzie compliments me.

“What good would that do. Josie and I are in a good place and I’m not going to ruin that by being the jealous partner. Whatever is going on Josie must have a good explanation.” I try to brush off any thoughts I’m starting to have.

 

**POV Josie**

I walk Penelope and Kaleb down the stairs to their cars.

“It was nice seeing you again Josie. Congrats again and I’ll see you whenever the next time is.”

“Thanks, Kaleb, it was nice having you over.”

Kaleb gets into his car and drives away.

Now, Penelope and I are the only ones left standing in the parking lot.

Penelope starts to make her way to her car when I gently grab her arm.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Penelope turns to look at me with pain written all over her face.

“Everything’s fine Jojo.” Penelope tries to smile but fails and grimaces instead.

“Stop lying. I know you better than that.”

The short girl’s shoulders drop as she lets out a deep breath.

“I don’t think I should visit anymore.”

My brows furrow with confusion.

“What are you talking about? Why?”

“It’s too hard. I don’t think I can do it anymore.” Penelope starts to shake her head.

“I don’t understand,” I say in a whisper.

“I’m happy for you Josie, I really am. It’s nice to finally see you get everything you want and deserve but I don’t think I can stick around to watch anymore. 2 years ago, you came to Belgium heartbroken and a mess. I’m going to be honest, I thought that maybe you and I could get back together eventually but I realized that you are madly in love with Mikaelson. I wanted you to be happy so I didn’t do anything but now I don’t know how much I can handle without feeling like I’m losing you all over again.”

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I don’t know if I should’ve seen this coming or if this is just out of the blue.

“I love you, Josie, I always have. I don’t think I can ever stop loving you and it just hurts to see you love someone else when I'm still here hopelessly waiting for you.” Penelope finally confesses her feelings.

I stunned by this information leaving me speechless.

"I'm sorry,"

Before I can react to her apology I'm caught off guard by what happens next.

Penelope takes a step closer to me and kisses me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, what'd you all think? So, before you guys get all riled up here's the thing. I actually almost made Josie be the one to make the move on P but was like "scratch that, they're going to murder me in my sleep if I do that" so, instead I created some healthy tension you could say. I mean you guys know me and already expected some angst. This was my way of segwaying into a lot of new areas. Don't hate me, don't hate Josie, don't hate Penelope, and don't hate Hope. They're just fictional characters who are "human" just like us. But I do love all y'all's passion and dedication to these characters so, I'm looking forward to seeing all the reactions and theories for the future of Hosie ;).
> 
> \- B


	3. Chapter 3: I'd choose you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter = new fun stuff! I honestly loved reading all y'all's reactions to the last chapter's cliffhanger. Hopefully, this chapter is what all you hoped for and answers some of your questions. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**POV Alaric**

“How have you been Ric?” I approach Caroline who’s standing by herself in the kitchen.

With her going on recruits year long and me trying to run a school we rarely get to see each other anymore. Seeing her here today is a good opportunity for us to catch up and for me to talk to about a couple of things.

“The usual you know. Trying to run a supernatural school while also making sure I’m in the loop with the girls.” I let out a big sigh.

“Have you been taking care of yourself?” Caroline cocks her head sideways.

“Yeah yeah, of course.” I try to brush off the concerns.

“Ric,” Caroline’s soft look turns stern.

“I already have the twins and now Hope on me all the time you don’t have to be worried too Caroline.” I release another sigh.

“I’m glad they are because you really should put yourself first sometimes. The girls are growing up and they’re not always under our provision anymore. It’s time to do something for yourself.” Caroline places her hand on my arm.

My eyes flicker down to her hand for a second before I look back up at her.

“About the girls. I know they’re getting older and everything but don’t you think it’s a little soon for Josie to be engaged?”

For the first time since the news was broken to me, I share my concerns with Caroline.

Caroline at first looks confused.

“Didn’t you give Hope your blessing before she asked?”

“Yeah, I mean did and I think it’s great that they’re making each other happy but they’re still kids Caroline. Josie just graduated from high school for Christ’s sake. I knew that even if I didn’t give my blessing Hope would ask anyway so I thought I could be on board with it but I don’t know.” I ramble my concerns.

“That’s understandable but you have to remember Ric, as much as we want them to be they’re not normal kids. We know better than anyone what it’s like to be their age in the supernatural world. By the time I was around their age I was turned into a vampire and before I knew it I was Hope’s age having the twins and living a whole new life. We just have to accept that nothing about them will be normal and we can’t expect them to be.”

“I know,” I let out a defeated breath.

“I just wish I could stop time, I wish I could give them a better life so they didn’t feel like they had to rush into things before it’s all taken away from them. Supernatural or not they’re still kids who shouldn’t be afraid of what might happen tomorrow.”

“I know,” I feel a hand rubbing my back up and down.

 

**POV Josie**

I stand in the middle of the parking lot stunned by what just happened.

“P… w-wha—”

Penelope is standing in front of me with her face still close to mine. At this point, silent tears were streaking her face.

Reality finally catches up to me and I stumble backward.

“I’m sorry Jojo, I really am.”

That’s the last thing I hear from Penelope before she runs off to her car and drives away.

I watch as the car disappears around the corner.

What just happened? What do I do now?

I try to collect myself and start heading back inside.

Every step I take up the stairs feels heavy. My mind is clouded by the unexpected events and I don’t know how to process.

I’m finally in front of my apartment door. I bring my hand up to the doorknob and slowly turn it open.

I take slow sluggish steps over to the coach and sit down with everyone.

“You okay there Jo? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Lizzie places her hand on my knee.

“Did something happen?” I hear Hope fighting the confused aggression in her voice.

“No, everything’s fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” I shake my head trying to compose myself again.

Hope gives me a concerned look but drops it.

After a couple of hours, my parents leave saying they had a new recruit for the next school year they had to go meet but my mom said she’d drop by again later in the week while she was still in town.

Not too long after they left Lizzie and MG left as well.

“What’s wrong Josie?”

I’m washing the dishes when I hear Hope walk up behind me.

I don’t know what to say. I’m not trying to hide anything from Hope but I know if I tell her what Penelope did she’s going to go hunt her down or get paranoid about things she doesn’t need to be worried about.

Hope turns off the water and puts her hand on top of mine stopping me from finishing.

“Talk to me,” Hope’s voice becomes quiet.

Letting out a deep breath, I put down the plate that’s in my hand and turn to face Hope.

“Penelope kissed me.”

I watch as Hope’s expression changes from concern to anger immediately.

“What?” Her voice starts to rise.

“She told me that she couldn’t keep seeing me because it brought up old feelings and that she still loved me. And then she kissed me but I didn’t kiss her back.” I try to explain what happened.

“What the hell was she doing kissing you? Telling you that she still has feelings for you is one thing but kissing you?” Not only does Hope sound mad but she sounds hurt.

“I know, I didn’t know she’d do that.” I start to apologize for something I didn’t do.

“I need to leave.” Hope runs her hand through her hair as she turns around.

Before I can stop her, she grabs her keys and is out of the apartment.

This was exactly what I was afraid about. Hope has a right to be upset but I don’t know quite what’s running through her head right now. I know the best thing I can do is give her some time to process this so that’s what I do.

 

**POV Hope**

Angry and confused I get in my car and start aimlessly driving.

I know I shouldn’t have walked out like that but the last thing I wanted was to stand there and get mad at Josie and say something I’d regret later.

After a few minutes of driving without a destination, I pull up in front of the familiar woods.

I turn off the engine of the car and walk through the trees to the clearing.

I walk inside the small house to strip and shift into my wolf form.

With so many thoughts going through my head I need to just run and feel the summer breeze on my fur.

I start running through the woods but it’s not a typical angry run. The drive gave me a chance to calm down but I still needed a release from whatever I was feeling right now.

After taking several laps around the trees I finally get back to the house and put my clothes back on.

I sit down on the dock on the lake and dial the number of the first person who comes to mind.

 _“Hey Hope, is everything alright?”_ I hear the familiar voice through my phone.

“Aunt Freya, I need your help. Could you come meet me at the Bayou?” I asked in a desperate voice.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She then hangs up.

I patiently wait, swinging my legs close enough to hover over the water but not quite enough to reach it.

In moments like this, I wish my mom was here to help me. She may have been flawed but she always knew the right things to say when I had problems with boys or just life in general. Ever since she died Aunt Freya has tried her best to be that support system for me. I’m always grateful for all the time she takes out of her days to pick up my calls and be there for me when I feel helpless. This being one of those times.

It’s been about 15 minutes since my phone call with aunt Freya when I hear footsteps coming up behind me.

I turn to see my aunt walking up next to me and sitting down.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She looks at me with concern in her eyes.

“It’s Josie.”

“Did something happen to her?” Her concern not only reaches out to me but also to her future niece-in-law.

“She’s not hurt but something did happen.”

Aunt Freya just patiently waits for me to explain what got her here in a hurry.

“Josie and I threw a house warming party today for our friends. When Josie went to walk Penelope out Penelope kissed her.” I frown at the thought of what I just said.

Aunt Freya takes a second before she responds.

“How did you find out?” She finally asks.

“Josie was acting weird the rest of the evening so when I asked her what was wrong she told me.” I turn to look at my aunt.

“Is that all she told you?”

“Well, I didn’t really give her a chance to explain. I didn’t know how to process so I just grabbed my keys and left. Now I’m here.” I look around me.

“What are you thinking now?” My aunt pries into my thoughts.

“I’m not sure. I mean I know I trust her but it’s Penelope her ex of all people. I know Josie loved her and they had something real but it’s been so long I never expected this but I feel like I should have and I just feel stupid for not seeing it coming.” I shake my head.

“Well, for starters, this isn’t your fault Hope. No matter how much history those two have there would have been no way for you to have seen this coming. Secondly, do you know how Josie feels about this?” Aunt Freya delicately asks.

“No, not really.” I guiltily respond.

My frustration starts to turn into guilt.

I love Josie and I try my best not to hurt her but the one thing I’ve always struggled with is my temper. A part of me wants to justify me leaving with the fact that I didn’t want to hurt Josie but I know it’s just me not knowing how to deal with problems on hand and it’s not healthy.

While I’m out here with my aunt dealing with all of this I haven’t thought about Josie having to process all of it either.

“I should probably go talk to her, shouldn’t I?” I grimace at the realization.

“Probably.” Aunt Freya gives me a knowing look.

I let out a breath of air and stand up. Aunt Freya stands up as well and pulls me into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you Hope.” I hear her whisper into my ear.

For some reason, hearing those few words causes me to break down into tears.

With the engagement, the move, and now the whole Penelope thing so many emotions have been heightened and I didn’t realize how much I was holding in until now.

“I know none of this must be easy for you but you’ve grown up so much. I know your parents would be proud of you as well.”

Aunt Freya pulls back and looks at my tear stained face.

Not really knowing what to say I just stare at her as a proud smile grows on her face.

She reaches up and wipes the tears off my face with the pad of her thumbs.

“Now, go talk to your girl.” She gently nudges me in the back to go forward.

“I love you so much aunt Freya. Thank you for everything.”

I pull my aunt into one more tight hug before I head back over to my car.

 

**POV Josie**

It’s been hours since Hope left and now I’m starting to get worried.

Usually, when she’s upset she leaves to wolf out but never for this long.

I know Hope would never actually do anything to hurt Penelope but with her being gone for so long I’m getting scared that her temper got the best of her.

I get up from the couch I was sitting on and grab my phone from the coffee table. Just as I’m about to dial Hope’s number the apartment door opens.

Before Hope even sets foot in the house I start talking.

“Hope, before you say anything, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you and—”

“Josie, stop.” Hope cuts me off before I can finish.

Not knowing where this conversation is going to go, I freeze mid-sentence.

“You don’t have to apologize. If anything, I’m sorry for just leaving.”

Hope walks up closer to me standing only a foot away.

“You didn’t do anything wrong and I’m sorry for making you feel like you did. I just, I had to process and instead of staying and talking to you I ran off like I always do and I’m sorry for that.” Hope’s eyes soften apologetically.

“You just scared me. You were gone for so long I thought you went after Penelope or something.” My voice comes out almost strained.

“No, I would never. Was I mad? Yes, but I would never hurt her.” Hope sounds hurt at the accusation that she could have possibly acted out violently.

“I’m sorry.” I look down at my hands.

“Stop apologizing Jo,” Hope takes my hands into hers.

“I just have one question.” I lift my head to meet my eyes with hers.

“Do you still love her?” Hope’s eyebrows crinkle.

“I don’t know.” I see a flash of hurt cross Hope’s face.

“But it doesn’t matter because I do know that I love you. I know that no matter what happens I’m always going to love you. I’ve said this before but no matter how complicated things get I’ll always choose you, Hope.”

The hurt vanishes from Hope’s eyes and is replaced by a wholesome smile.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Josie Saltzman but whatever it was, I’m glad I did it because I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”

The Auburn girl standing in front of me places her hands around my neck and gently pulls me in for a kiss.

Without hesitation, I kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww "IT'S SO FLUFFYYYYYYY!" Haha, sorry, couldn't help myself. Hope y'all liked this chapter. Just wanted to quickly update you on updates in the future. I love this story and plan on posting consistently but the time between each update may be a little longer than what y'all are used to so please be patient with me. I'm going for longer chapters than before and I'm exploring new concepts and going totally off-script from the show so it's taking more time for me to write. But you know me, I'll post whenever I finish a chapter so just know I'm posting as often as I can. Also, we had a line this chapter that I pulled from a previous chapter in ASTBK. Did anyone notice?
> 
> \- B


	4. Chapter 4: What if...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, new chapter. I actually didn't plan on posting for another few days but I just had a burst of ideas so you'll probably get some decent chapters these next few days XD. Last chapter we got to see Hope talk out her feelings so I think it's time to see Josie's pov don't you think? For all you Klaroline fans, I couldn't help but bring back a bit more Klaroline moments so enjoy that as well. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**A few days later**

**POV Josie**

I wrap my Salvatore school robe that I stole after graduation tight around my body as I walk into the kitchen.

“Good morning love,” Hope looks up from the coffee that she’s holding in her hands to greet me.

Still half asleep I groggily walk over to Hope who’s now only a couple feet away from me.

“Good morning.” I groan out leaning into Hope’s shoulder.

Hope’s body vibrates beneath me with a light laugh.

“Looks like someone didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Hope pokes fun at me.

“Well, if somebody didn’t keep stealing the blankets all night then maybe I wouldn’t have woken up every 2 hours.” I bite back.

This earns me another laugh.

“I’m sorry babe, I’ll try to be better.”

“It’s fine.” I let out a sigh.

“I’ll just be sleep deprived and cranky forever,” I say sarcastically.

“Hahaha, that is not what I signed up for when I asked you to marry me.” Hope’s response is equally sarcastic.

I just give her a soft glare.

“I’m kidding. I don’t care if you’re cranky or not. I’ll still love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Hope’s eyes brighten.

I can’t help but roll my eyes at Hope’s always perfectly timed cheesy response.

“I love you,” I say right before bringing my lips to hers.

“I love you too.” Hope mumbles against my lips.

I spend the rest of the morning watching Hope make me breakfast and cuddling with her on the couch.

I finally get up from where our bodies are entangled to get ready for the day.

“What are your plans today?” Hope looks up at me.

“Well, I’m grabbing lunch with my mom in.” I look down at my watch.

“An hour so I should hurry up and get ready. And then I’m going into town to take a look at the local colleges here. How about you?”

“Your dad needs me on the field today for some creature they picked up on their radar earlier this week but I’d much rather stay home with you.” A pout appears on Hope’s beautiful lips.

“You know I’d rather you be here than out there fighting any day. But, this is your job and I know I can’t convince you to stay home so please be safe and tell my dad I said hi.”

I haven’t been the biggest fan of Hope transitioning from campus mentor to field agent. I know she’s one of the strongest beings alive and they really could use her help out there fighting these creatures but it also means her putting her life on the line every time she’s out there and it makes me worry.

“Nothing’s going to happen to me babe, don’t worry and I will.” Hope gives me her usual smile in reassurance before she pushes my leg.

"Now, go get ready. You know how much your mom hates it when people are late.”

I let out a small laugh and walk over to the bathroom.

I park my car in front of the café that I agreed to meet my mom for lunch. This is the first time I’ve been here but my mom insisted they served the best club sandwiches so I figured I'd give it a chance.

The only memories I have of New Orleans are from when Hope brought me here to meet her family and when my mom brought Lizzie and I in a desperate search for Hope’s dad when we were younger.

So far, I’ve made this place my home and I look forward to all the great new memories we’re going to make.

“Josie!”

I see my mom waving me over from the far table she’s sitting at.

“Hi, honey,” My mom pulls me into a tight embrace as she greets me.

“Hi, mom,”

“So, tell me everything. We didn’t really get a chance to talk much when I was over. Catch me up on what’s been new.”

Enthusiasm overflows through my mom which isn’t anything new. She’s always been excited about everything in life and that’s what I love most about her.

“Well,” I start, pulling out my chair and sitting down.

“There’s a lot to catch you up on.” I raise my eyebrows at the thought of the list I’m about to go through.

I see the enthusiasm disappear and a frown appear on my mom’s face.

“Is everything okay?” My mom reaches for my hand over the table.

“Yeah, it’s just a lot is all.” I shake my head.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

My mom looks at me attentively.

I start by explaining how the move has been a bit stressful but still good and my concerns about Hope being on the field and constantly putting herself in danger. I then finally get to the events of just a few days ago.

“So,” I hesitate.

“You remember how Penelope was over a few days ago with all of you guys?”

My mom simply nods in response.

“Well, when I walked her out to her car she kind of kissed me.”

My mom’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Kind of kissed you?”

“Okay, she really just planted one on me.” I let out an exasperated breath.

“How did that happen?” There’s no judgment in my mom’s voice but only concern.

I slump into my seat preparing myself.

“She told me that she couldn’t see me again because she still had feelings for me and then she kissed me.” I try to explain as quickly as possible.

“Oh wow, if I’m being honest honey, I’m not really surprised.”

“What?” I shoot up in my seat.

“I mean think about it Josie, you guys broke up but not because you guys stopped loving each other but because Penelope was scared for you and sometimes those are the worse kind of breakups. And then you went to Belgium spending a whole year with her and she just watched you nurse a broken heart not from her but from someone else. She probably was feeling a lot of things then but chose to ignore it and just when she thought you were getting over Hope you two got back together. Don’t get me wrong baby, I think you and Hope are perfect for each other and I’m happy for you guys but none of this must have been easy for Penelope.”

I surprisingly understand what my mom is saying. She’s not wrong. I didn’t particularly lead Penelope on but I definitely didn’t make it easy for her to move on.

“So, is this my fault?” I crinkle my brows in confusion.

“No, of course not. But is there any reason she could potentially believe she could have you?” My mom tries to ask without making assumptions.

I know what she’s trying to imply. It’s the same this Hope was trying to ask when she asked me if I still loved Penelope and I don’t know how to answer that.

“That’s the thing, mom. I don’t know.” I answer shamefully.

“I know I love Hope and I know I want a future with her and maybe this makes me a terrible person but a part of me wonders what if I didn’t get back together with Hope. What if Penelope and I found a way to work things out and we were together now. She and I never got closure and now I’m not sure how I feel.”

For the first time ever, I put my feelings into words. A part of me feels guilty for having these thoughts but I know I’m more relieved to finally get it out in the open even if it’s just with my mom.

“It doesn’t make you a terrible person Josie.” My mom’s features become soft as she gives me an understanding look.

“I know how you feel about the what ifs. I’m not sure this is the best story to be telling you now but I think it might help.”

I’m confused by where this conversation is going but I wait for my mom to continue.

“So, back when I was still in high school, long before I had you and your sister I met Klaus Mikaelson, Hope’s dad.”

I’m starting to get a sense of the story but never having heard the full story I still listen attentively.

“He wasn’t that great of a person back then but something about him always attracted me to him. We had a “thing” you could say but he left not too long after to be in New Orleans. It was one of those things where there were feelings from both sides but we knew nothing could ever happen because we just weren’t in the same place in life. He had a child on the way and I was just a high school girl who had her whole life ahead of her in Mystic Falls.”

My mom must have noticed the once again confused and impatient look on my face because she shifts in her seat.

“My point is, he and I never really got closure. Right before he died we talked about the what ifs and that was the end of it. If I’m being honest, to this day I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I left with him. But if I did I wouldn’t have had you girls or started the school and that’s something I don’t regret. We’re always going to wonder what life would have been like if we chose a different path but there’s nothing we can do about it. I wish I could give you a better answer than that but that’s life. You choose what you choose and you just have to be confident it was the right choice.”

 

Am I confident in the path I chose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...angst...hehe. Yeah, I can see all those all caps comments already. But what can I say *shrugs shoulder*. I love my unofficial job lol.
> 
> \- B


	5. Chapter 5: Passion without regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter gets sexy so only read if you're really in for the smut. The extent of this kind of smut may never happen again but enjoy it while you have it ;). I can't believe I wrote this but hopefully, it doesn't disappoint. If it does, please cut me some slack because this is not my area of expertise. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**A month later**

**POV Hope**

It’s late in the evening when I finally put the new creature down and clean up the mess we left behind.

Today’s creature was some sort of bird man. Kind of like a Hippogriff if it was evil. Anyway, it got messy with it flapping its gigantic wings into everything and also leaving huge feathers behind every time I hit it with a spell. I eventually found a spell that didn’t require me to explode it to take it down.

As I’m walking back to the car I check my watch to find that it’s only a quarter past 7 meaning Josie might not have eaten yet. I decide to pick up some food on the way home because even if Josie isn’t hungry I’m starving.

After my quick run for food, I pull into my parking spot and run up the stairs to my apartment.

I pull my keys out of my pocket and wriggle the door open.

“Hey, I’m home.” I place my keys into the key bowl and walk over to Josie who’s sitting on the couch.

“Hey,” Josie doesn’t look up quite yet, finishing whatever she was doing.

I lean down to set down the food on the coffee table.

“Oh my god! What happened to you Hope?”

I look up to see Josie’s appalled look.

At first, I’m confused about what she’s talking about.

“You have blood all over your forehead!” Josie reaches up to touch my face.

I reach up to touch my head to find slightly fresh blood but no wound.

“Oh, I must’ve been scratched but didn’t notice.” I nonchalantly respond.

“What’d you mean you didn’t notice?” Josie still looks worried.

“Babe, it’s fine. I have hybrid healing remember? Nothing my body can’t handle.”

I try to reassure Josie but I can tell it’s not helping.

“I know, but still. You’re always coming home with some new blood covering you and I’m just scared one day it’ll be an injury you won’t able to heal from.” Josie’s eyes well up.

“Hey hey, look at me,” I take Josie’s face into my hands.

“I’m okay. I’m alive and nothing bad happened. I’m sorry I made you worry.”

A single tear escapes Josie’s eye which I wipe with my thumb.

“I’m going to go clean up and when I get back we can eat and cuddle okay?”

Josie just slowly nods.

I place a gentle kiss on top of her head and leave to shower.

 

**Two weeks later**

**POV Hope**

“Was that my dad again?” Josie asks as I walk out of the bedroom with my phone in hand.

“Yeah, he wanted me to meet him tomorrow back in Mystic Falls for another field job.”

I approach Josie who’s wiping down the countertop.

“I’m going with.” She says sternly.

“What? No, it’s not safe.” I shake my head in disapproval.

“Then you shouldn’t be going either.” Josie gives me the look. The look of “you should know better”.

“Josie, we’ve talked about this. This is my job.”

I know Josie worries but I don’t want to have this argument with her again. Every time I have to leave she always insists I don’t and it either ends with her crying or me having to leave with a weight of guilt on my chest.

“Then let me go with you.” Josie pleads.

“No,” I respond earnestly.

“Fine, then I’m calling my dad and telling him to fire you because you can’t keep leaving and coming back covered in fading scratches and blood.”

“Ugh, fine fine fine, you can come,” I throw my hands up in defeat.

Josie just smirks at her victory.

“But, if your dad yells at me for letting you come I’m telling him it was your idea and that you were threatening my career if I didn’t let you come.” I narrow my eyes at her.

“Whatever, as long as I get to be out there with you I don’t care what my dad says.”

I walk up to Josie and wrap my arms around her.

“I hate you,” I huff out.

“I love you too.”

Josie flashes me a bright smile before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

*

As much as I love all the field work I get to do with this job the downfall is all the paperwork that comes with it. I spend most of the afternoon doing the pre-work paperwork for tomorrow hating the next page more than the previous one.

Finally finishing the last of the bulk I hear Josie calling me from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready!”

I get up from my desk and head out to the kitchen.

“Hmmm, that smells good.”

I walk up behind Josie and look over her shoulder at the food.

“Trying a new recipe today, I found it online so hopefully it’s good.”

Josie grabs two plates form the cabinet and a serving spoon from the drawer.

“You just going to stand there or actually help me serve the food?” Josie turns her head to look at me.

“I think I’ll just stand here. It’s a great view.” I wink.

Josie rolls her eyes at me.

“Go grab the cups.” She points to the cabinets at the far end.

“Fine.” I let out a huff and do as I’m told.

After dinner, Josie plants herself on the couch and starts scrolling through her laptop.

“Whatcha doing there?” I plop myself down next to her.

“I’m working on my school applications. If I want to start school by next spring then I need to get these done by the end of the week.”

“Sounds fun,” I causally respond.

Josie gives me one of her world-famous glares before she continues to work on the applications.

While Josie is busy filling out forms I play Candy Crush on my phone trying to pass time. Eventually running out of lives, I toss my phone across the couch out of boredom.

I shift my body so that it’s now close to Josie’s. Not really caring what Josie’s doing I start to place small kisses down Josie’s neck.

At first, Josie doesn’t seem fazed by it but as my kisses start to get rougher I feel Josie squirm.

“Hope,” Josie groans.

“Hmmm?” I hum against her skin acting as if I don’t know why she’s calling my name.

“I’m trying to work.”

Josie starts to move away from me trying to break the contact which only makes me want her more.

As I start moving lower down her chest I hear Josie’s heartbeat pick up causing me to smirk.

“Hooope,” Josie groans a bit louder this time.

Finally, I sit up to face my brunette fiancée.

“Just one kiss.” I look at her with a pout.

“Ugh, fine.”

Josie leans in to give me a peck on the lips but I take this chance to place my hand behind her neck and completely lock our lips.

Surprisingly, Josie doesn’t resist. If anything, she deepens the kiss by leaning further into me.

I use my free hand to carefully move the laptop sitting on Josie’s lap onto the coffee table.

With the laptop out of the way, I push Josie down against the couch and straddle her not breaking the kiss during the process.

The kiss becomes aggressive, almost needy like we can’t get enough of each other’s touch.

While my hands get tangled up in Josie’s hair I feel her hands start to travel up my back under my shirt.

I trail my kisses back down to her neck leaving wet marks along the way. I then feel a moan vibrate through Josie’s neck beneath my lips.

Josie’s roaming hands finally find the hem of my shirt pulling it off slowly.

I pull away only for a second allowing the piece of garment to come off my body before I reconnect our lips.

To my surprise, Josie sits up pushing me down against my back with her straddling me now. I see a smirk appear on Josie’s face before she leans down. Excepting to feel her lips against mine I’m once again surprised by the warm feeling on my neck.

Josie starts to return the favor but travels down my body much quicker than I did with hers. She places kisses down my collarbone down to the crevasse of my chest. Every kiss only turning me on more.

No longer being able to hold back, I stand up hoisting Josie up around my waist and carry her into our bedroom.

I gently lay Josie down on the bed still passionately kissing her. I suddenly feel a hand gently pushing me back breaking the kiss.

Confused, I look down at Josie.

Before I can ask what’s wrong I see Josie take off her own shirt and pull me back in.

I graze my tongue against Josie’s bottom lip earning another moan from her.

I feel the warmth of her tongue meeting mine and I can’t help but explore.

I can feel Josie’s breath becoming heavier with each minute that passes and I can tell she’s getting impatient as well.

Breaking our kiss, I make my way back down again nipping at different places as I go. This time I don’t stop at the collarbone but rather make my way further down.

Simultaneously, my hands find their way under Josie to find the clip that’s holding Josie’s bra together. In one flick of a finger, the bra loosens and slides off.

Josie looks down at me impressed by my moves.

My tongue draws across Josie’s now exposed breasts.

I feel Josie’s back arch under my hold which only motivates me more.

I don’t linger too long on Josie’s chest as it’s not my final destination.

Continuing to trail wet kisses down her toned stomach I reach the hem of Josie’s pants.

I look up to get the okay and once Josie gives me a nod I quickly unbutton her pants and pull it down.

I first work on the insides of her thigh. Each kiss getting closer and closer to where I want them to be.

“Hope,” Josie breathes out heavily.

I look up once again seeing Josie’s hands grabbing onto the sheets beneath her tightly.

As much as I enjoy watching Josie struggle I give in.

My hands move up to caress Josie’s body while I use my teeth to pull off the last piece of clothing covering Josie.

When my lips find their rightful place, I hear Josie’s breath hitch.

I bury my face between Josie’s legs while she grinds up against my face trying to create as much friction as possible.

“Fuck,” Josie’s breathing gets heavier as she gets close to the edge

I feel a hand slide over my head pushing me down creating more pressure.

I smile knowing how much Josie’s enjoying this and continue working my tongue.

Josie’s hip bucks as she’s finally pushed over the edge but this doesn’t make me stop.

“Fuck! Hope!” Josie screams out.

Finally, I make my way back up finishing with a kiss on Josie’s lips.

“That was amazing.” Josie pants.

“I know, I could tell,” I smirk.

“I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.” Josie looks at me with lustful eyes.

“Be my guest.”

Josie flips me over so that she’s hovering over me.

She manages to strip me of my clothes much faster than I did with her.

Just as Josie leans down to my center my eyes flash a bright yellow and a growl escapes my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case some of you are wondering what happened with the last cliffhanger, don't worry I didn't forget about it or am ignoring it. It'll come into play in a later chapter so just remember that it happened. Other than that, I hope this chapter was all that it was cut out to be and more.
> 
> \- B


	6. Chapter 6: Sometimes life takes a turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wasn't planning on posting today because I inconveniently got sick but lucky you guys, I had this chapter already written so I mustered up the little energy I had to edit and post! Just a few clarifications before you start reading. Because this story takes place after episode 1x13 and because I took it on its own route the events of episodes 15 and 16 did not happen. Malivore is not the enemy in this story and Triad isn't the bad guy. So, in case any of you read this and think "hold up, that's not what happened in the show" it's because it didn't and I'm rewriting some of the events. Other than that this chapter is pretty straight forward! Oh, also, for those of you wondering when P is going to make her reappearance, she'll be back at the end of chapter 7 and heavily in chapter 9. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**POV Josie**

I stir awake to the light snoring of Hope.

Hope’s bare body is flush against mine holding me in her arms.

I turn while staying within in her hold so I’m facing her and I’m met by her deep ocean blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” I quietly say placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“It’s okay. If this is the view I get to wake up to every morning then I don’t mind waking up at up.” Hope’s voice comes out husky.

Because of her once again cheesy comment I place another kiss on her lips this one more passionate than the one before.

“We should probably get up if we don’t want to miss our flight.” Hope pulls back to look at me.

I let out a groan. I forgot that I said I’d go with Hope to meet my dad for another field project.

“Yeah, we should.” I pull the covers off my body.

The summer morning breeze meets my naked skin sending a shiver down my spine.

I grab my robe sitting on the floor next to our bed and put it on.

I turn around to find Hope smirking.

“Stop staring,” I roll my eyes.

“I can’t help it! You’re hooot.” Hope draws out the last word.

“Says you,” I retort.

“What are you talking about?” Hope looks genuinely confused.

“Have you seen yourself?” I quirk an eyebrow.

“You’re like hot times 100.” This makes Hope blush.

“Shut up.”

“Mhmm, yeah no. If you’re going to stare and compliment I get to do the same.”

“Fine,”

Hope pulls the covers off her body and confidently stands in front of me. This time I’m the one to blush.

It’s nothing I haven’t seen before but without the heat of the moment and the dimmed lights, this feels more intimate than the night before.

“I’m going to take a shower, you coming with?”

Hope causally walks past me into the bathroom.

“We’re going to be late then.”

“No funny business I promise. Just showering. Maybe a little bit of touching but that’s it I promise.”

Hope brings her index finger and thumb together to show me how little.

“Fine, no funny business or else I’m leaving.”

I walk up to Hope to join her in the bathroom.

Hope starts the water in the shower and I drop my robe getting ready to get in.

Hope turns around to face me and the corners of her mouth rise.

“Dang, I left quite the mark on you.”

I follow Hope’s gaze down to my collarbone and my jaw drops.

I spin around looking into the mirror to find a line of hickeys along my neck and collarbone all the way down to my mid-chest.

“Oh my gosh Hope! Seriously again?”

I gently run my fingers down each mark.

“You didn’t seem to mind it when I was giving them to you last night.” Hope casually responds.

“Ugh, how am I supposed to go see my dad like this. Half of these are going to be impossible to cover up.” I sigh frustrated.

Hope lets out a laugh.

“I’m sorry, here, if you drink my blood it’ll heal them quicker hopefully before we get to Mystic Falls.”

Hope grabs a razor blade and makes a small cut along the palm of her hand and offers it to me.

“You know I’d normally never do this but I can’t face my dad with these,” I say before bringing her hand to my mouth.

After a few seconds, I pull away and the once fresh cut closes up.

“Shall we get on with the shower now?” Hope nods her head towards the running shower.

“Yes,” My lips form a tight light only making Hope laugh more.

 

**POV Hope**

I look at Josie who’s sitting by the window and gently reach over to the hem of her shirt.

“It looks like all your hickeys are gone,” I say with a smirk.

“Good,” Josie stubbornly responds.

“Too bad, because they were such a turn on for me,” I whisper into her ear.

I see Josie’s face turn bright red from the corner of my eye.

After hours of flying, we finally land at the airport.

This being a one-night mission we only have our carry-ons so we go straight to the exit and are greeted by Alaric and the Salvatore school car.

“Josie? What are you doing here?” Alaric’s gaze immediately shifts to his daughter.

“She insisted that she had to be here and if I didn’t let her she was going to convince you to fire me,” I explain.

“Of course,” Alaric gives a single nod.

“C’mon dad, the more people you have the better anyways.” Josie tries to justify her being here.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alaric lets out his usual defeated sigh.

Josie and I throw our bags into the trunk and get into the car.

“I know you guys must be tired from the long flight but we don’t have much time before we have to be onsight.” Alaric starts driving.

“What are we fighting?” Josie peeks her head between our two front seats.

“It’s called a headless horseman.” Alaric’s eyes don’t leave the road

“Like the ones from folklores?” I turn my head to Josie’s question.

“You know about folklores now?”

“I’m friends with MG which makes me aware of all fantasy world things whether I like it or not.”

“Hahaha true,”

“Back to the mission girls.” Alaric gets our attention.

“Yes, sorry. The mission.” I turn my attention back to Alaric.

“So, for some odd reason, he’s been coming into Triad industries’ back lot mysteriously killing a handful of people every night. We have no idea why but our goal isn’t to figure that out. It’s to try to put him down.” Alaric explains.

“That’s so weird. And since when are we working with Triad?” I look at Alaric with a surprised look.

“Since we found out that Malivore isn’t our enemy if anything, our common alley when it comes to monster hunting.”

“Ah, I see.” I nod my head.

Alaric finally pulls up in front of an oh so familiar set of gates.

“So, what’s the plan?” I look out the window finding nothing but an empty field.

Just then, what I presume to be the headless horseman trots across the field.

“The plan is to take him down. As simple as that.” Alaric points out the window.

“Let’s hope it’s as simple as you say it is.”

I grab the handle of the car door and push it open.

I look behind the seat to find a hesitant Josie.

“You don’t have to do this Jo,”

“No, I want to. Give me your hand.”

I reach out my hand which is quickly taken by Josie.

I see the red glow appear as Josie siphons out some of my magic.

*

“How the hell are we supposed to kill this guy?” I yell across the field dodging the monster’s spine whip for the 3rd time.

“I don’t know! Something about a pumpkin and a head!” Alaric yells back.

Just as I spot a pouch hanging from the horse’s body the horseman turns to face Josie.

Without hesitation, Josie yells, _“Propellere!”_

To everyone’s shock, no magic comes out.

“Josie!” I yell out but it’s too late.

The headless horseman throws his whip wrapping it around Josie’s neck and snapping it.

“JOSIE!” Alaric and I both scream at what just happened.

I see Alaric running towards Josie’s now still body.

My body stiffens by the view. So many memories start flooding in and it feels like my body is in sensory overload.

The cracking of the horseman’s whip catches my attention bringing me back to reality.

“Alaric no! Josie will be fine, we need to get this monster first though!” Alaric looks across at me with anguish and confusion but listens to me.

After finally putting the monster down Alaric and I both rush to Josie’s side.

“Oh my gosh, Josie!” Tears start to stream down Alaric’s face.

“She’s not dead Alaric.” He turns to look at me with the same look as earlier.

“What are you talking about?”

“She drank my blood earlier this morning and with how much she drank it should still be in her system. Meaning she should wake up soon.” Alaric’s pained look turns into shock.

“Why did she drink your blood?”

This isn’t the time to explain to him that his currently dead daughter tried to heal her hickeys so she wouldn’t embarrass herself in front of him so I just shake my head.

“That’s not important. What is, is that she’ll be awake in a few hours so we should get her back to the school or something.”

I slide my arms underneath the still body of my fiancée and lift her up with ease.

I know she’s not really dead but seeing her like this, still and lifeless still makes my heart break into a million pieces as if I’ve lost her forever.

 “Okay yeah, we can take her back to the school and we’ll use the back entrance so no one will see us.” Alaric stands up after me and we walk over to the car.

The whole car ride over I hold Josie in my arms holding on so tight as if I’m going to lose her if I let go even for a second.

One thing Josie taught me was to be okay with the fear of the future. With all the loss I’ve been through I didn’t think I could live with that fear anymore but Josie kept me grounded. She gave me a reason to live rather than fear death. But all of that feels like it’s falling apart now. Permanent or not I feel like all my deepest darkest fears are coming true at this moment. Yet another person that I love, dead in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the turn of events you guys were expecting. Either way, I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter! Also, for any of you who are interested, I have a Tumblr account under captainoftheotps and a Twitter account under thatAsianb if any of you have questions about the story or want to suggest ideas or want to see something in the future chapters. I always love chatting with you all so feel free to reach out!
> 
> \- B


	7. Chapter 7: The choice is yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all! For some reason, it was really hard for me to finish this chapter which is why it took a bit longer than usual. It gets emotional and small breadcrumbs for future chapters are left behind so let's see if you guys pick up. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**POV Josie**

Everything’s dark.

There’s a ringing in my ears.

My skin itches as if something is crawling through my veins.

Oh my god, what happened to me?

My eyes shoot open which I regret immediately. It's dark out and the lights are dimmed in the room yet everything feels so bright and burns. Not only that but I also have a pounding headache.

“Josie!” Hope rushes over to my side.

“What happened? Where am I?” I slowly sit up causing every bone in my body to ache.

“How are you feeling?” Hope brings her hand up to my face.

“Everything’s so bright and I have a killer headache,” I wince at the pain.

 "What happened to me, Hope?"

The last thing I remember is getting off the plane with Hope to meet my dad. If I try to remember anything past that it just blurs out and sends spiking pains through my head.

I watch Hope take in a deep breath.

“We came to Mystic Falls to help your dad fight a monster,” I slowly nod my head following.

“When we were on the field you ran out of magic while fighting the monster and got attacked.”

My memories are finally starting to come back.

Hope swallows hard.

“You died with my blood in your system and now you’re in the middle of transitioning.”

“I died?”

I don’t understand. Hope couldn’t have explained it any clearer but all of this feels so sudden.

“Yeah,” Hope quietly responds.

“Now I’m in transitioning.”

Hope nods.

“You don’t have to finish it if you don’t want to Josie.”

I can tell Hope is struggling to say this.

“As much as I wish this wasn’t the case it’s your choice.” I see tears forming in her eyes.

I always thought that if I was presented the option with becoming a heretic I’d choose it without thinking twice but now that I’m here, it terrifies me.

“I’m scared, Hope.”

Hope pulls me into a tight embrace.

“I know Jo, and I wish there was something I could do to help you.”

“What if I hate being a heretic? What if I go psycho like my uncle did?” I look at Hope.

“Whatever you decide I will support you 100%, Josie. If you decide to be a heretic then we take it one day at a time. You’re not going to go psycho. There’s too much good in you.” Hope reaches up to wipe the tears that are fighting to spill.

“What do I do?” I desperately ask.

“What you think is best for you.” Hope gives me a sad smile.

When the room finally falls silent again I feel the burning sensation return.

“I’m so hungry.” I frown.

“That’s your body trying to tell you that you need to finish the transition.”

I look up to see my dad standing by the door.

He seems hesitant at first to come in.

“Dad,” my voice comes out hoarse.

The tears that I was holding back finally come streaming down.

“Oh, baby don’t cry.” My dad finally steps in and walks up next to me.

“What am I supposed to do dad?” I sob into his shoulder.

“Jo!”

I lift my head to see my sister and mom burst into the room.

“We got here as soon as we could when your dad called.” My mom rushes to my side.

“Mom,” I pull away from my dad and collapse into my mother’s arms.

 

**POV Hope**

With the arrival of the rest of the Saltzman family, it becomes all too much.

Everyone is busy shedding tears and sobbing into each other’s shoulders to notice me slip out of the room.

I grab onto the side of the wall to steady myself before a silent sob escapes my own mouth.

A hand clutching my stomach, I fall to the ground.

I try to take deep breathes to calm myself but it doesn’t help. None of this was supposed to happen. This was supposed to be one quick mission and we were supposed to be back to our happy life. Josie was supposed to go off to college and we were supposed to get married. We were supposed to be happy.

I turn my body so that it’s now up against the wall. I lean my head back and close my eyes in hopes that I’ll open them again only to realize that this is all just a terrible dream.

After a few minutes, I feel a hand on my arm.

I open my eyes to find Lizzie sitting next to me.

She doesn’t say anything, instead just leans her head on my shoulder.

Neither of us knows what to say in this moment so I lean my head against hers and let out a deep breath, this time with a few tears accompanying it.

It feels like forever until both Lizzie and I turn our heads to the sound of the door opening.

“Josie made a decision.” Caroline informs us.

Although this is the moment Lizzie and I have been waiting for we’re both hesitant to get up. I know I said that I would be supportive in whatever decision Josie made but a part of me is terrified that Josie chose not to finish her transition. Becoming a vampire is something I would never wish upon someone because I know how much it can ruin a person but I don’t know what I would do without her.

I feel a tug on my arm bringing me out of the depths of my thought.

“C’mon Hope.” I look up at Lizzie who helps me up.

After taking in a heavy breath we finally step inside the room.

“Hope,”

I’m greeted by my sickly yet still beautiful fiancée.

I can tell she’s deteriorating fast. She’s much paler than before with dark circles forming under her eyes. She’s dying.

“Hey Josie,” I try to mask the fact that I’ve been crying and flash her my best attempt at a smile.

Josie lightly pats the empty spot on the bed next to her and I automatically walk over and crawl into the bed next to her.

I can’t bear looking at Josie this way so I bury my head into her chest.

“I made a decision.” I hear Josie re-announce to the room.

I slowly lift my head bringing my attention back to Josie.

“I’m going to do it. I’m going to finish the transition.” Josie gives me a broken smile.

My heart skips a beat in relief. It feels like a weight’s been lifted off of me and I can finally breathe again.

“I don’t know what the future will be but I want to be here to see it. I want us to get married and I want us to get our happy ending. I love you Hope and I promised I’d never hurt you again if I could help it so I’m going to fight. For us.”

I beam with happiness and lean up to kiss Josie.

We’re interrupted by Caroline clearing her throat.

“I’m going to go get the blood than. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Caroline raises her eyebrows at us before leaving the room.

“I guess this is one way to cheat yourself out of the Merge.” Lizzie finally speaks with one of her snarky remarks.

“Now we won’t have to worry.” Josie reaches out her arms inviting her sister in for a hug.

“I’m so proud of you girls. Really. Life has thrown so much at you guys and each time you come back stronger than before. Half the decisions you kids have made, I don’t know if I could have. I wish I could protect you from the world but I finally understand that there’s only so much I can do. I’m never going to stop trying but I’ve realized you don’t need me anymore.” A sad smile forms on Alaric’s face.

“We’re always going to need you dad.” Josie places her hand on top of Alaric’s.

“Yeah daddy, there's no one else I'd rather take supernatural advice from even if you're just a fragile human being.” Lizzie brings her hand to join the other two.

I nod in agreement with the twins.

“It’s time.” Caroline walks in with a blood bag in her hand.

In order to finish the transition, Josie needs to drink human blood so Caroline must have gone to the nearest blood bank considering all the blood bags here at the school are animal blood.

“I’m ready.” I feel Josie’s body shift as she sits up.

Caroline walks over and hands Josie the bag.

 

**POV Josie**

At the sight of the blood my hunger increases. It’s almost like walking into a buffet after not having eaten in days but it’s accompanied by a burning feeling not only in the pit of my stomach but my whole body.

I slowly pull off the cap on the bag and bring my mouth to the tip.

The moment the red liquid makes contact with my lips I start to feel a relief. The blood tastes heavily of iron but so good. Like liquid gold. I start to sip slowly but the more I drink the more aggressive I get. Feeling a heavier hunger, a need, for the blood.

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” My mom reaches for the bag in my hand.

Before I realize what I’m doing I look up at her with my deep red eyes and veins covering my face.

“Josie,” Hope looks at me with concern.

Realizing what’s happening I retreat my veins and the natural color of my eyes return.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” I’m horrified by my actions.

“It’s okay honey. This is normal for all new vampires. You’re just going to have to learn to control your hunger.” My mom reassures me.

“That’s a new look on you, Josie,”

My eyes turn to the door and they're met by the last person I would have ever expected.

“Penelope?”

“Lizzie called and told me what happened. I’m sorry this happened to you but I’m glad you chose not to die.” Penelope makes her way to the rest of the group.

My first instinct is to look at Hope whose body I felt stiffen the moment Penelope spoke.

I can tell Hope’s trying to hold back a snarl seeing the one person she hates the most at the moment in the room.

“I guess we’ll leave you guys alone for a bit then. We’ll be in my office if you need anything.”

My dad gets up gently pulling Lizzie along with him.

I watch my parents and sister leave the room leaving me with my fiancée and ex alone in the room.

“What are you doing here Penelope?” Hope spits out.

“I know I’m the last person you want to see right now but when I heard what happened I had to come. I wanted to be here if Josie chose to die. Was that too much to ask for?” Penelope starts to get emotional.

I don’t know how I feel. I know human Josie would easily accept this answer and if anything, be touched by the gesture but right now I’m feeling more than I wish I was.

First, there’s a flash of anger when the image of Penelope driving away appears in my mind but it’s quickly replaced by unresolved feelings with the memory of our locked lips. It’s then followed by guilt for something I’m not sure of. Finally, hunger.

It’s no longer the girl that’s sitting in front of me that I’m focused on but the pulsing vein in her neck. Each pulse sounds like a beat of a drum calling me in.

Again, without me realizing, veins crawl across my face and fangs grow inside my mouth.

“Josie?”

I’m snapped out of my hunger by the unison voice of Hope and Penelope.

“I need to get out of here.” I shake my head and speed out of the room.

Thankfully it’s nightfall or else I wouldn’t have gotten far.

I stand in the middle of the woods and I can sense everything. Every sound of every living thing, the smell of flowers and plants around me, the slow breeze of the night against my skin, and every emotion possible on the spectrum of emotions.

I can hear my own heartbeat. It’s stronger and faster. If it beats any faster I think it might jump out of my chest.

Everything is too much and I can’t handle it.

“Josie,”

Instinctively I turn and hiss at whoever is approaching me.

When I see the familiar face of the auburn girl I retreat.

“Hey baby, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Hope slowly approaches me not hesitant a single bit.

“What’s happening to me Hope? I can feel…” I pause.

“Everything.” I breathe out.

It’s soon followed by sobs.

You would think by this point I would be all out of tears or even dehydrated.

“Hey hey hey, come here,” Hope closes her arms around me.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” I feel Hope’s hand stroke my hair.

For some reason those words only make me cry harder. My tears start to stain the short girl’s shirt.

“Shhh, it’s going to be hard at first but I’m here. We’re going to get through this.” Hope whispers into my ear.

Finally, the tears stop flowing and I pull away to look at Hope.

“I love you.” I croak out.

Hope brings her hands up to my face wiping away the tears.

“I love you so much, Josie Saltzman.”

My face is then pulled down and my lips are greeted by Hope’s.


	8. Chapter 8: Living with your choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this going to be technically considered my update for Friday even though I'm posting it at nearly exactly at 12AM. I'll be straight with y'all, this chapter is angst heavy but you all saw it coming. A lot happens in a short span of time and it was one of those chapters that I hated that I loved writing. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**2 months later**

**POV Hope**

After the first couple of days of Josie transitioning she appeared to be seemingly okay so she and I decided we would come back home. Caroline, on the other hand, was hesitant about letting Josie go so soon.

After some persuading, we were able to convince Caroline that Josie was ready to ease back into the world.

I walk into our apartment while shuffling through the new mail in my hands.

“Babe, some college letters came for you.”

I place my keys down in the key bowl and walk over to Josie who’s scrolling through her phone at the kitchen counter.

“Which ones?”

Josie appears uninterested about the possible acceptance letters in my hand.

“One from Whitmore and one from the University of New Orleans.” I place the two unopened envelopes in front of Josie.

Josie picks up the letter from Whitmore first and opens it.

“Dear Miss Josette Saltzman,” Josie starts to read out loud.

I lean in closer to the brunette to peer over her shoulder.

“You got in babe! Congrats!” I place a kiss on Josie’s cheek.

“Yay me.” Josie reacts unenthusiastically.

“This is supposed to be exciting. Is everything okay?” I move so I’m facing the girl sitting in front of me.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just thinking, why go to college? I mean, yeah education is cool and all but we could travel instead. Do something cool.” Josie simply shrugs her shoulders.

“I think traveling is great but I thought going to college was your dream? I can’t believe I’m saying this but you insisted that it was an experience that you should have and I agree.”

“I don’t know, I wanted to go to college because I wanted the whole human experience but I’m not human anymore so what’s the point? We’re supernatural beings so we shouldn’t try to live a normal life.” I frown at Josie’s casual comment.

“What’d you mean? The whole point of us getting engaged, finishing school, and moving out here was so that we could have as normal of a life possible. We’ve always wanted that and the fact that you’re a heretic now doesn’t change it.” I counter argue.

“I don’t get what the big deal is Hope, it’s just college.”

Josie sounds so nonchalant about this that I can't tell if she really means it or not.

I let out a sigh before responding.

“If that’s what you really want then okay, I’ll support you. I just don’t want you making regrettable choices because I know how much it meant to you to go to college.” I place my hand on Josie’s knee.

“Yeah, I know babe, thanks.” Josie stands up and gives me a quick peck on the lips before moving onto a different task.

I eye the second letter Josie chose not to open and decide not to mention it not wanting to get into an argument right now.

*

We’re walking down the dark streets of New Orleans hand in hand when I suddenly feel a cold brick wall on my back and Josie’s lips against mine.

This is the third time this week alone that something like this has happened. Josie and I would be doing something casual and all of a sudden Josie is either trying to rip my clothes off or feverishly kissing me in a very public setting.

Up until now I just let it happen not really seeing the problem behind it but we’re in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. Something is definitely wrong.

Josie’s lips start to travel down, her bare teeth starting to graze against my neck.

My breath hitches but I compose myself long enough to gently push Josie back.

“Josie wait,”

This, however, only makes Josie more aggressive.

My push becomes a shove finally peeling Josie off my body.

“What’s gotten into you?” I ask more worried than judgmental.

Josie looks at me as if I’ve just offended her.

“What’d you mean?”

“You're always trying to have sex everywhere we are.”

A part of me is questioning myself on why I’m confronting my fiancée about her sudden increase in sex drive.

“Are you not enjoying it?” Josie now sounds hurt.

“No no no babe, of course I am,” I gently place my hands in the nooks of her neck.

“It’s just, you’ve been different ever since...” my voice fades.

“I died” Josie bluntly finishes my sentence.

“Yeah,” I’m hesitant to continue talking.

“You haven’t been yourself, Jo.”

Josie pulls away from my grasp.

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Why can’t I just be me and people be fine with it?”

I’m about to respond when Josie vamp speeds away.

This hasn’t been the first time Josie has run off like that in the middle of a conversation since we’ve been back either.

I’ve been trying to give Josie her space, letting her readjust to this new life but now I’m starting to get worried about all of this.

Before going crazy about Josie’s whereabouts, I decide to walk back to the apartment and check there first.

When I open the doors to our place it’s dark and exactly the same as we left it.

“Josie?” I call out in case she’s already in bed.

I walk into our bedroom and nothing.

I try calling her but it just sends me straight to voicemail.

With my keys still in hand, I leave the apartment and go looking for Josie.

After a few hours of waiting and searching I come to nothing.

I’ve never used a locator spell on Josie before but she’s also never gone missing for hours on end without communication before.

I hurry back home to grab something of Josie’s for the spell.

With Josie’s favorite blanket in my hands, I decide to go with an astral projection spell to get a better idea of where she is.

 _“Demitte moi, demitte moi,”_ I start to chant.

After a minute an unfamiliar scenery appears before me and I’m horrified by what I see.

Josie is standing in the middle hungrily feeding off of a limp body and surrounding her are several bodies not only dead but decapitated.

In a panic I get an idea of where she is and quickly end the spell.

I grab my keys once again and hurry down to my car.

I drive as fast as possible reaching the border of Louisiana at a small inn to find Josie in the exact same place I saw her in the projection but now with more bodies around her.

“Josie?” I slowly approach my blood stained love.

The body in her hands drops dead to the ground and she turns to look at me.

Realizing that she’s been caught, her big bad vamp face shifts into her usual soft eyes.

“It’s not what it looks like Hope,” Josie starts to walk away backward.

“Then what is this Josie?!” I hectically wave my arms in front of me.

“I-I-I was hungry and I-I-I couldn’t stop.”

Josie starts to look around herself finally taking in the view herself.

 “Is this why you’ve been acting so weird lately? Running off for hours, coming back only to be constantly horny, and making rash life decisions?” I’m still trying to comprehend what I’ve walked into.

I can see the remorse is Josie’s eyes turn to anger.

“This is your fault!” Josie spits out.

What? This is not what I was expecting to hear.

“How is this my fault?” I can’t help but yell back.

“I drank that blood for you. I changed so you didn’t have to lose me but look at me now! Look what you did to me!”

At this point, I know this is no longer the Josie I know I’m talking to.

Exasperated by the accusation I run my hands through my hair.

“I didn’t make you choose this life! I said I would support you no matter what you decided. You said you wanted to fight for us. You said you wanted to be here for the future. Not me.” I start to choke on my words.

“No no no, this isn’t my fault,”

I see different emotions flicker through Josie’s face, her struggling to decide on one.

“No, I’m not doing this. I can’t.” Josie violently shakes her head and I know where this is going.

“Josie no, that is not the answer.” I slowly approach the devastated girl in front of me.

“Stay away from me!” Josie snaps in my direction causing me to jump.

“I’m sorry but I can’t.”

Those are the last words before Josie’s eyes gloss over and all the emotions are drained out of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you should probably take a breath at this point. I'll be awaiting all those angry comments now 😬.
> 
> \- B


	9. Question for y'all

AN: Hey guys! So, this isn't a new update but I wanted to ask you guys a quick question. A lot of you guys always leave great thoughtful comments after each chapter and even sometimes questions and I was just wondering if you guys would be interested in a "Q&A" type of session before or after each chapter. I've attempted this before with another work of mine but it wasn't quite as interactive so it kinda flopped but I'm thinking, with enough people it might work for this one. What would happen is, I'd probably do a livestream on my Insta while I'm working on the new chapter and you guys would get a chance to hop on over with all your questions or even to just yell at me about what happened lol. You would also get the opportunity to get a sneak peek at the upcoming chapter before anyone else. I'm thinking if I can get at least 10-15 people to want this then I'll go for it and if not then at least I tried. Just leave a comment letting me know if you're interested and I'll follow up with you guys! Thanks for sticking around for this update and I promise you the next chapter is coming very soon.

\- B


	10. Chapter 9: Bad bitch on the loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back. I'm sorry it took forever for this chapter to get here. I lost a bit of motivation this weekend after getting a wave of exhaustion but I think I got my momentum back. I'm sorry if this chapter feels like a filler chapter but it kind of felt like one when I was writing it because chapter 10 is where things will get interesting. That one I'm looking forward to writing. That was not a very good hype for my own work... sorry about that. Anyway, please enjoy it and if you don't then you know, you don't. Also, for those of you interested in the livestream I mentioned in the faux update, stick around till the end for more details. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**POV Josie**

A flip of a switch and it’s all gone.

The remorse of looking at all the dead bodies. The guilt for hiding this from Hope. The care for what Hope thinks of me.

“Josie no,” Hope’s voice breaks.

She looks at me with disappointed eyes but I don’t care anymore.

I start walking towards Hope, stepping over limp bodies as I go.

Hope doesn’t move. Probably still stunned by everything.

I’m finally close enough where I’m slightly hovering over my fiancée’s body. I lean down so my mouth is close to her ear.

“Oh babe, this is so much better.” I delicately whisper.

I pull back just enough so that my face in close to hers and lean in to kiss her. Just as my lips are about to make contact with Hope’s I whisper, _“Imperium monstrum,”_

I know this won’t hold Hope for long but it’ll give me enough time to run before she can stop me.

I take a step back letting the containment spell settle.

Realizing what’s happening Hope starts to pound against the invisible walls.

“You don’t have to do this Josie. I can help you!” Hope desperately cries out.

“I don’t need your help, Hope. Not anymore.” My face turns cold and I start to walk away.

_“Ignarious,”_

The dead bodies go up in flames as I vamp speed away from here.

The first thing I do with my newfound freedom is to go look for a new outfit.

It’s the dead of night meaning all the nearby stores are closed but that doesn’t stop me.

While passing through the French Quarter a black leather jacket catches my eye from the windowsill of a store.

I walk up to the entrance and jiggle the handle as if I’m expecting it to open but of course, it doesn’t.

 _“Dissera portus,”_ The locked door flies open and I casually walk in.

I grab the leather jacket sitting on the mannequin’s body and walk further into the store to find a change of clothes.

After a few minutes of rummaging, I walk out of the store with a skin-tight, mid-thigh red dress on topping it off with the jacket and black sneakers.

I take a quick look at myself through the window giving myself an approving smirk before walking away.

It’s been an hour since I put Hope in the containment spell meaning I should get out of Louisiana as soon as possible.

*

After hours of compelling a couple of people to get me to the nearest airport than compelling another few people to get me on a flight to New York, I’m finally in the Big Apple.

I wave down a cab and one immediately pulls up in front of me.

“Where to darling?” The cab driver gives me an uncomfortable look.

He has to be in his late thirties and he’s here disturbingly hitting on young women.

Not really being in the mood to deal with this, I just get in the cab and give him the address to my destination.

The whole car ride he tries to make small talk, eyeing me through the rearview mirror. Finally, we arrive at my destination.

“That’ll be $10.50 sweetie,” The driver turns around to look at me.

At this point, I’m so irritated that I can't help what I do next.

I lean forward as if I'm about to say something and swiftly snap his neck.

“Yeah, I don’t think you’ll be needing that payment anymore.”

I strut out of the cab and stand in front of the building I flew all the way here for.

After a few quick seconds, I’m standing in front of an apartment door rapidly knocking.

I can hear the shuffling of feet behind the closed door before the door finally opens.

“Josie,” The raven-haired girl pauses before giving me a quick look down.

“Hey Peez, how have you been? Actually, I don’t really care.” I gently push past Penelope and walk into her apartment.

“Love what you’ve done with the place, it’s very… you.” I take a look around my surroundings.

The main room is simple. There’s a long black couch up against a clean white wall with a cream colored rug sitting in front of it. Everything is clean cut about this apartment. Nothing too cluttered or messy. A basic color palette of black, grey, and white. Everything that makes Penelope Penelope.

“I always loved this about you, simple but classy. Don’t really know if I can say that now because I can’t feel anything.” I shrug.

Penelope finally snaps out of her daze and approaches me.

“What are you doing here Josie? And what’d you mean you can’t feel anything now?” The short girl stands in front of me.

“Oh, I turned my humanity off yesterday. It’s a shame you all can’t because it’s so fun.” I scrunch up my face in a fake smile.

“Why would you do that?” Penelope doesn’t seem fazed yet still concerned.

“Ugh, why does everyone keep acting like this is such a big deal? So what I don’t have my humanity. I thought you guys wanted me to be happy. I’m happy now.” I throw my hands up into the air.

“What did Hope say about all of this?” Penelope narrows her eyes at me.

“Ah, she was not happy but who cares right? Speaking of which, I should probably get rid of this.” I pull off my engagement ring and toss it into the nearby trash.

“I’m assuming Hope’s probably not going to want to go through with the wedding at this point and well, fine by me.” I shrug while starting to walk around the apartment once more.

Penelope just stands there and watches me stunned.

After making a quick lap around the place I come to stand closely in front of Penelope.

I lean down so my lips are hovering over hers. I can hear her heartbeat picking up at our sudden close proximity.

“We should go somewhere. You know, do some stupid crazy things. We are still teenagers after all.” I whisper over Penelope’s lips.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, Josie. Hope already hates me enough and the last thing I need is her hunting me down for going away with you.” The raven-haired girl takes a few steps away from me.

“Why do you care so much about what Hope will think? You didn’t seem to care that day when you kissed me so what changed? I doubt your feelings just went away like that.” I take a few steps closer closing the gap again.

Penelope seems hesitant to answer.

“Come on Peez, I know you want to.” I push Penelope to answer.

I watch her chest rise and fall as she lets out a deep breath.

“Okay.” Penelope gives me a slow nod.

“Marvelous.” I clap my hands together and spin around.

“Do you have an atlas somewhere around here? We gotta plan out our day. Actually, let’s just go out and see where the world takes us. I hope you’re not squeamish around blood because I’m starving.”

I walk over to the door expecting Penelope to follow which she does.

“Why don’t we go to Central Park? You always said you wanted to visit when we were together.” Penelope suggests.

“Of course you still remember that.” I roll my eyes at how quickly Penelope’s features soften.

“Why not, there’ll be more people to choose from there anyway.” I give a light shrug before walking out.

After walking a few blocks, we arrive at Central Park.

I can hear each and every heartbeat that’s a 2-block radius from me. Each pulse making me hungrier.

“I’ll be back. Just gotta find a cute human to feed on. Don’t run off while I’m gone.” I flash the raven-haired girl a coy smile.

Before I get a chance to run off Penelope takes a step closer to me.

“Wait, don’t pick on these people. Just feed on me.” Penelope pulls her long hair back exposing her neck.

I quirk a brow.

“Penelope Park, you’re offering me to feed on you?”

This time I’m the one to take a step closer.

“Yes, I’m offering.”

Penelope seems scared but confident in her offer.

“Well, I can’t say no to that can I?” I place a hand on the opposite side of the exposed neck.

I start placing a few slow kisses along her neck feeling the veins pulse under my lips but I can only hold back for a minute and veins appear on my face and my fangs pull out.

I pull back a bit before I sink my teeth into her neck but before I can actually start to feed my neck snaps and everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger... yeah, honestly didn't mean to do that this time but hey, it works. So! For the livestream. I've been getting some good positive responses regarding it and have decided to go with it and try it out. For those of you interested please go follow my insta and dm @b_works_legaciesau and I'll put you all into an informational group chat. I figured this is the best way to send out times and if you guys want, it can also be a way to continue the convo. I think that's all the updates I have for today though! Toodles.
> 
> \- B


	11. Chapter 10: Now we wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I'm sorry this update took longer than usual to get here fam. I meant to post yesterday but got much busier than expected and then got to bed around 4:30 am and decided I needed to go to bed instead of finishing this. But it's finally here. This chapter is more of an informational/explanation chapter but there are a few important things that happen. Also, thank you for all of you who joined me on my first live for this story. It was a great experience and I would love to do it again! If you'd like to join our group chat you can still dm @b-works-legaciesau and I'll add you. With no further ado, enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**_Earlier that day_ **

_Hope stood inside the containment spell overwhelmed by everything that had just happened._

_Not only did she find out that Josie, her sweet empathetic Josie, was a ripper but she just turned off her humanity and most likely left for a murder spree._

_There were only two people she could think of that could get her out of this predicament but only one was actually nearby._

_Hope grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly called the one witch who she knew was powerful enough to get her out of here._

_“Hope?” Freya’s voice rang through the phone._

_“Aunt Freya! I need your help. I’m stuck in a containment spell right now at the border of Louisiana and I need to get out ASAP. I’ll tell you more details when you get here but do you think you could come help me?” Hope started in a hurry but ended in an exhausted desperate voice._

_“Yeah of course Hope. Just send me your location and I’ll be there as soon as possible.”_

_Hope hung up the phone and let out a much-needed sigh. With the first phone call down she had 3 more to go._

_Hope looked back down at her phone to dial the next number, one she never expected to dial but knew she had to._

_“Hello?”_

_“Penelope,” For the first time that night Hope was relieved._

_“Hope? Is everything alright?” The witch sounded hesitant._

_“No, Josie turned off her humanity and I’m pretty sure she’s going to go to you at some point,” Hope said straightforwardly._

_“What?”_

_“Josie couldn’t control her bloodlust and became overwhelmed. She turned off her humanity before I could stop her and she ran off not too long ago. I know she still has feelings for you Penelope and currently, she doesn’t have a care in the world for me meaning she’s bound to go see you eventually so I need you to help me.”_

_Hope didn’t want to admit it but it was true. Ever since the night Penelope came to see Josie after her transition Josie hadn’t been the same. A part of her knew that the tall brunette had unresolved feelings for her ex and becoming a heretic only heightened those emotions._

_There was a pause from the other side of the call but only for a moment._

_“What do you need me to do?”_

_“I’m currently trapped in a containment spell so I can’t do much but I’m sending Lizzie over to you once Josie shows up. Lizzie will be waiting in New York so just send her a static location where Josie will be long enough for Lizzie to take her down.” Hope started to lay out her plan as she explained to Penelope._

_“Okay, then what?”_

_“You guys will bring her back to New Orleans to my family mansion, we have a holding place we can keep her for the time being. Then we try to bring her humanity back.” Hope simply stated._

_“Okay.” Penelope wasn’t hesitant to respond this time._

_“You have to make sure you seem like you have no idea what’s going on though. Just go along with whatever she says… or does,”_

_Hope’s mind jumps to all the worst-case scenarios but she knows that in order for this to work Josie needs to be convinced Penelope is out of the loop._

_Hope could hear the gulp that Penelope took through the phone._

_“And whatever you do, do not let Josie feed on people. She will not stop until she feels like she’s had enough which is neverending.” Hope sternly ordered Penelope._

_“Okay, yeah got it.”_

_“Okay good. I have to go call Lizzie now so I’m hanging up but I’m sorry I’m putting you in this position. Hopefully, it doesn’t come down to all of this but if it does I’ll forever be in your debt.” Hope genuinely thanked the girl._

_“You don’t have to thank me, Hope. You know I’d do this no matter what.”_

_Penelope didn’t have to explain for Hope to understand._

_“Goodnight Penelope,”_

_“Goodnight Hope,” The girls hung up simultaneously._

_Hope didn’t take long to call the next person on her list after hanging up with Penelope._

_“Hope, why are you calling me at this ridiculous hour. I need my full 8 and half hours of beauty sleep.” The blonde girl answered the phone crassly._

_“I’m sorry but I don’t give a crap about your beauty sleep right now Lizzie. Your sister just turned off her humanity and ran off,” Hope started to explain._

_“What?” Lizzie’s voice perked awake._

_“Why the fuck would she do that?” Lizzie sounded angrily confused._

_“Because turns out goody-two-shoes Josette Saltzman is a ripper.”_

_That’s when it finally hit Hope that Josie was a ripper with true ripper tendencies._

_“She’s a what now?!” Lizzie hollers through the phone._

_“A ripper…” Hope slowly repeated._

_“No, I got that. But how? I thought I was the crazy bitch psycho in the family?” All of a sudden guilt seeped into Lizzie’s voice._

_“This is not about you Lizzie.” Hope impatiently responded._

_“Yeah yeah got that. Where are you right now? Why aren’t you busy chasing down your fiancée?”_

_“Yeah, about that. She pulled a little stunt and put me in a containment spell before running off.”_

_Hope walked around in a circle slamming against the invisible walls again in hopes they would disappear._

_“Who would’ve thought, daddy’s little girl Josie could turn out to be such a bitch.” Lizzie’s voice became lighthearted._

_“Lizzie! Focus. I need you to go to New York as soon as possible.”_

_“Why New York? Wait, doesn’t Penelope live there? Ohhhh…” Lizzie processed out loud._

_“Yeah, so I need you to go there so when Josie goes to find Penelope you can meet them there. Also, make sure you take plenty of vervain with you to sedate her with.” Hope quickly but efficiently directed Lizzie in the steps she needed to take._

_“I can do that. Should I tell my dad? No, he’s going to freak. But what if he notices the vials of vervain gone? I should tell him, maybe he can help us,” Lizzie started to ramble._

_“Tell your dad, just tell him to meet me here in New Orleans with your mom as soon as possible.” Hope made the decision for Lizzie._

_“Okay yeah, good idea.” Lizzie paused._

_“You have to go now Lizzie, we only have a small window of time before Josie does something irreversible.” Hope started to get worried._

_“Yeah, you go do your thing Hope, I’ll text you with any updates,” Lizzie reassured her friend._

_“Thank you.”_

**POV Lizzie**

I’m sitting on a park bench in Central Park waiting when I see Josie and Penelope enter my line of sight.

From the looks of it, the two are having a conversation which Josie seems happy to be having but I don’t think the same can be said for Penelope.

With the events to follow I know the last thing I need is to expose ourselves to the civilians so I place a simple cloaking spell on my sister and Penelope masking them from everyone except myself.

I’m trying to figure out what’s happening between them before I approach but with people constantly passing by in front of me I can’t make out completely what’s happening.

I slowly slide to the opposite end of the bench and I can see Josie shift and stand closer to Penelope, that’s when I realize what Josie’s about to do.

I quickly get up from my seat and with the flick of my wrist, Josie’s neck snaps and Penelope swiftly catches her body.

She looks up and we make eye contact.

“Why the hell was she about to feed on you?” I yell at Penelope bewildered.

The people passing by start to look at me like I’m crazy because to their eyes I’m just yelling at air.

“Yes, Lizzie, go ahead and just expose all of us.” Penelope sarcastically retorts.

“Ha…ha…ha. No, I put a cloaking spell on you guys before I came over so no one can see the monstrosity of what was just about to happen. Which by the way you didn’t seem to consider when you were about to let my freaking ripper sister feed on you in front of everyone!” I slightly raise my voice again catching more people’s attention.

I turn and flash them a quick smile before turning back to Penelope.

“She was about to go feed on other people so I thought I’d rather have her feed on me. I was more worried about saving lives than caring whether or not they saw at the moment.” Penelope calmly responds.

“Are you an idiot?! She would’ve torn your head off!” I raise my voice not too subtly.

“I was trusting you would show up in time.” Penelope looks at me with complete trust.

“Okay well, we have to get going before she wakes up again. I only brought so much vervain. Also, Hope is already waiting for us at her family cellar.” I say as I pull out a syringe from my pocket.

I inject Josie’s limp body and put the syringe back into my pocket.

At this point, I don’t really care what people think so I start pulling Josie’s body with Penelope by my side to the car parked by the curb.

The car ride is filled with constant awkward silences and occasional conversations.

“Thank you,” I look up at the rearview mirror to meet Penelope’s eyes.

“For what?” She looks at me confused.

“I know this can’t be easy for you. So, thank you for helping.”

Penelope looks down to Josie who’s laying on her lap.

“It’s the least I can do after everything I’ve put her through.” Still looking down at Josie, Penelope gently runs her fingers through my sister’s hair.

“I broke her heart in school thinking I was protecting her only to realize it only hurt her more. Knowing we never got closure I kept sticking around making it hard for myself and eventually hard for her. A part of me wishes I just walked out and never came back. I should have let her move on instead of trying to hold onto her.” Penelope shakes her head.

“This isn’t your fault Penelope.” My eyes soften.

“I know I can be a bitch at times but I mean it when I say this, you’re a good person who was just trying to do what she thought was right.” I see the raven-haired girl crack a smile.

“Josie did love you. A lot. And clearly, you still mean something to her if she came to find you.” I turn my attention back to the road in front of me.

“I know. She was the love of my life but Hope’s hers.” I can hear the twinge of pain in Penelope’s voice.

I don’t know how to respond to that so I just give her a sad smile and continue driving.

Finally, I pull up to the big gate of the Mikaelson mansion.

I see Hope immediately run out.

“Where is she?” She looks at me with concern as I get out of the car.

Hope looks past me and peers into the car window to see Josie passed out on her ex’s lap.

She stares for a moment before looking back at me.

“We should get her inside before she wakes up.” It almost sounds like emotions are draining from Hope’s voice but it might just be the exhaustion.

Hope opens the door and Penelope looks up at her.

No words are exchanged between the two but just the understanding that they have to move Josie.

When we enter the cellar Penelope and I are greeted by a woman around my height that I’ve never met before.

“Hi, I’m Freya, Hope’s aunt.” The woman formally reaches out her hand which I gladly shake.

“Where do you want us to put her?” Penelope asks looking at Josie’s body which is now in Hope’s arms.

“You can sit her down over there.” Freya points to a chair in the middle of the room with a circle of salt scattered around it.

“Also, put these on her.” She hands me a pair of old heavy handcuffs.

“I don’t really think this rusty old piece of metal will hold her.” I raise my brows.

I look up to the sound of Freya’s laugh.

“They’re magic dampening cuffs that will prevent her from performing magic.”

“Um, I don’t know if Hope here told you already but my sister and I are siphoners so she’s just going to siphon the magic out of this thing and use it against you guys.”

“Yeah, we already thought through that,” Hope says as she places Josie down.

“My aunt Freya has been practicing magic for over a thousand years which means she’s picked up a few abnormal spells along the way. The enchantment she put on the cuffs isn’t transferable which means they can be put onto the cuffs but can’t be taken out of them even by a siphoner.”

Having never heard of a spell such as that I try to siphon the cuff to check. To my surprise Hope is right and I can’t retrieve any magic from the magical object in my hands.

I walk over to Hope who’s busy tying vervain-soaked ropes around Josie’s arms onto the chair.

When she moves from the right arm to the left I notice her eyes flicker to Josie's hand. My gaze follows hers and notice that Josie's not wearing her engagement ring.

"Hope,"

"No, it's fine. She probably had her reasons even if they weren't sane ones." Hope responds in a monotone voice.

I know there's nothing I can say right now to comfort her so instead I just stand and watch Hope finish her work.

When she’s done I hand her the cuffs which she quickly places onto Josie’s wrists.

“So, what do we do now?” I turn to look at Freya.

“We wait for your sister to wake up.” Freya leans back against the stone wall with her arms crossed.

I hear Hope put up a containment spell around the chair and then she joins to stand next to Penelope and me.

The four of us just stand here in silence with our eyes on Josie watching for any sign of movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to quickly add that I am thankful I got to hear some wonderful theories from those who joined my live stream and they actually gave me some good ideas that were incorporated in this chapter. So, if you want a chance to be mentioned or influence the story make sure you reach out or leave a comment!
> 
> \- B


	12. Chapter 11: How do you love someone who doesn't love you back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, the chapter that'll answer so many of your questions! There are so many references and parallels to A Secret To Be Kept in this chapter, let's see if any of you pick up on them! Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**POV Hope**

I pace around the cold cellar impatiently waiting for Josie to wake up.

“Where the hell am I?”

I jerk my head around to the sound of the familiar husky voice.

“Of course you were working with them.” Josie looks at Penelope and rolls her eyes.

“I’m sorry Jojo,” Penelope looks down at her hands apologetically.

“Oh, forget it. We both know you don’t feel that sorry and I couldn’t care less.”

Josie starts to move in her seat causing the ropes to hiss against her skin.

“Ow! Vervain? Seriously?” Josie looks at her arms.

“Josie,” I finally say something.

Josie’s gaze is brought up to mine and our eyes meet for the first time since the night before.

“Hope,” Her voice softens.

“Please take these off of me. They hurt so much.” Josie sounds desperate. Tears even well up in her eyes.

“Hope,” Aunt Freya breaks my attention away from Josie to caution me.

“I’ll get them off Josie, just turn on your humanity please.” I take a step closer to the edge of the containment spell.

“Ugh, of course, that’s what you say.” Josie falls back into the chair and her act drops.

“Jo, please. Turn your humanity back on. I promise I’ll get you out of there.” I beg.

“Why would I do that. I was having so much fun.”

“This isn’t you. I know this isn’t what you want.” I take another step forward and then feel Lizzie’s hand on my arm stopping me.

“This isn’t the Josie I fell in love with,” I say quietly.

“Why do you care? It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve loved someone who turned out to be a monster. I mean look at your past. There’s your dad who we all know has made a rep for himself that is before he died of course, and there’s your mom. Who knows what she’s done to survive I mean she was a Mikaelson after all and then there’s Roman who turned out to be working with his psychopathic mother to help kill yours so what difference does it make if you add me to the list.” Josie says nonchalantly.

I know this is humanityless Josie talking but every word still pierces me.

“Josie, stop.” I turn my head to the blonde who confronts her sister.

“Oh, cut the crap, Lizzie. You’re enjoying every second of this. Knowing I’m a ripper makes you relieved that you’re not the broken one of the family anymore. This makes your pathetic little life seem worth something.” Josie bites back at her sister.

This immediately silences Lizzie.

“What is wrong with you? You think running around killing people and saying hurtful things is going to make you content? Fill your neverending hunger? You’re right, my father was a monster. My mother, she killed a countless number of people and yeah, my ex got my mom killed but you know what? I don’t regret loving any of them.” I angrily yell back.

“You’re just like Lizzie, pathetic. You guys think you guys will rise from the ashes of your sad lives but that’s not true. You’re just hiding from the reality of your lives. I was your one hope and now that I’m gone you have nothing to live for Hope. Just admit it, you’re just terrified of the truth which is why you’re so des—” The brunette suddenly shuts up.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t keep listening to her.” Penelope looks at me.

“Thanks,”

“Why don’t you girls go get something to eat or something. I’ll keep an eye on her. There isn’t much to do other than wait for her to dry out anyway.” My aunt Freya walks up to us.

“I think that’s a good idea. Let’s go Hope.” Lizzie grabs my hand and starts to pull me out the door.

“Thank you,” Penelope quickly thanks my aunt before following us.

I decide to drive because I need something to distract me from what just happened.

The whole car ride is silent. Lizzie and Penelope are probably too scared to say anything which is smart of them. I know I’m not in the state of mind to have small talk.

No one suggested where we should go so I decide to pick a random place not caring where we’re eating.

I pull into the parking lot of a small restaurant and get out.

The two girls just quietly follow me inside and we’re seated out a booth for four.

Our waiter is chipper than I would like him to be but it’s not his fault that everything is falling apart in my life right now.

Our food finally arrives and we start to eat. That too we do in silence.

About halfway through our meal, Penelope breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry Hope.”

I look up from my plate to find the two girls both looking at me with sympathetic looks.

“What if she’s right?” Is my automatic response.

“About what?” Lizzie looks at me confused.

“What if I’m doing this out of selfish reasons. She’s not wrong about the fact that everyone I’ve ever loved has had their own track record of terrible pasts. Maybe I’m doing this because if I don’t bring her back I have nothing else to live for.” I look down to hide a tear that’s rolling down my face.

“You know that’s not true Hope.” Lizzie reaches over the table and takes my hand into hers.

“You’re doing this because you love her,” Penelope adds.

“Yeah, but how do you love someone who doesn’t love you back?” I look back up at Penelope but this time with glossy eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

Both girls look at me surprised and concerned.

“Josie never got over you Penelope and I know that. I thought I could live with the fact that Josie’s heart would never fully be mine but the moment she didn’t care anymore she ran to you.” I try to say this without sounding like I’m accusing Penelope because I know it’s not her fault.

I can see the guilt wash over Penelope’s face.

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this. I don’t know if I can keep fighting to keep her when she doesn’t want to stay.” I run my hands across my face.

Penelope then reaches into her pocket and places a familiar object in front of me.

“I meant to give this to you earlier but I didn’t think it was the best time so I was waiting.”

It’s the engagement ring.

“If Josie still loved me then a lot more would have happened than what actually did in New York.” The raven-haired girl starts to reassure me.

That's when I realize that I have no idea what actually did happen while she was gone. Penelope realizing this starts to explain.

“Nothing happened. She came over and said we should do something crazy stupid. Josie still loves you, Hope. More than you think.”

I eye the ring sitting on the table and finally reach to grab it.

“Did I do this to her?” I genuinely ask.

“Of course not Hope.” Lizzie looks at me stunned.

“My crazy sister did this all on her own. You know her, when she feels things she feels too much. The guilt overwhelmed her and she didn’t know any other way but to cope this way.”

“I know but I should have kept her in Mystic Falls longer and let her gain more control over herself before all of this happened. I should have known better.” I start to beat myself up.

“If you don’t shut up Mikaelson I will shut you up myself too.” Penelope glares at me.

“This isn’t your fault and we all know it. I have said this before and I’m going to say it again. You can’t make someone who doesn’t want to stay stay but Josie wants to stay. I hate to admit this but your girl stopped loving me the moment I left for Belgium. She knew long before I did that nothing would ever happen again and a part of that was because she had you. I’ll never stop loving her but you’re her world, Hope. She’s just not thinking right to remember that.” This time Penelope grabs my hand.

“I just don’t know what I would do if I lost her too.” I finally start to sob.

Both girls quickly get up from their seats and sit next to me pulling me into a hug.

“You’re not losing her. Not today.” Lizzie whispers into my ear.

 

**POV Josie**

It’s been a little over an hour since Hope, my sister, and my ex left to grab some food.

With the silencing spell still keeping me quiet I have nothing to do other than watch as Hope’s aunt watches me with a silent stare, however, the silence doesn’t last long.

“You made some fair points about my brother Niklaus.”

Freya takes a step closer to me.

“He was a mess for a good part of the thousand years he was alive. He killed thousands of his kind vampires and werewolves both purely out of vengeance. He let our mother die because she cursed him to suppress his true nature for centuries. He killed our father because Mikael refused to accept him as one of his own his whole life. He didn’t trust me at first because he believed everyone was always out to get him. The moment I saw him change was the moment Hope was born. She was his hope. There may not have been a lot but every ounce of good that was in him was thanks to my niece who can’t seem to stop saving you. She’s lost a lot. More than any person should at her age but it didn’t turn her dark like it did with Niklaus. Every good she’s ever done was because she was terrified to be like him and the rest of my family. I know she loves you which is why I haven’t given up on you either but you can’t hold my family’s past against her. It’s not her fault that she was born a Mikaelson but our family would have fallen apart ages ago if it wasn’t for her. I know right now all of this is going in one ear and going out the other but when Hope manages to get your humanity back on just remember this. For some reason, Hope can’t seem to let you go. She’s lost a lot but I’ve never seen her in more pain than she is now. So, if you still have any feelings buried somewhere get them and come back for her. She loves you but she isn’t going to wait around forever.”

Freya finishes her long speech and stops when she faces the door.

My head turns to follow her gaze and notice that Hope’s standing by the door.

I don’t know how long she’s been standing there but I can tell it was long enough for her to hear the last part of Freya’s statement.

For some reason, I feel a flicker of pain but it’s gone before I can register fully what it is. My momentary empathy turns back to emotionless hardness.

I look away from Hope back at the wall in front of me.

I hear Hope clear her voice.

“Um, thanks for keeping watch aunt Freya. Alaric and Caroline just got here. Do you want to go talk to them before they come inside? Lizzie and Penelope are currently with them.”

“Yeah sure, remember not to get too close to her Hope.”

With that, I hear Freya leave the room leaving Hope and me alone.

I hear a low whisper and suddenly my lips aren’t stiff anymore.

I’m not particularly thankful for the gesture but I don’t feel the need to snap at Hope again.

“Change your mind yet about turning on your humanity?” Hope asks hopefully.

“Why do you keep wanting me to turn on my humanity? This is your chance to leave. I’m giving you an out. We both know the last thing you need is a ripper on your hands and this way I can be myself guilt free and you can leave without feeling like I’m your burden.” I say without sounding cold.

“You don’t get it, Josie. That’s just it. I don’t want an out. I know you don’t see it now but I’m going to keep fighting for you no matter what.”

Too weak to make a snarky comment I just stare at the Auburn instead.

A couple of minutes later my attention is drawn back to the door by the sound of shuffling feet.

I see my dad walk in quickly followed by my mom, sister, Penelope, and Freya.

Both my parents take a minute to observe me as if to make sure I really was humanityless.

“Don’t worry, they weren’t lying. I really don’t give a crap about anything.” I casually tell them.

I then see my mom’s face drop with disappointment.

“Oh Josie, why would you do this.”

She doesn’t walk up to me like everyone else did but rather stands further away.

“Oh, c’mon mom, you know better than anyone else why I did.” I roll my eyes.

She looks at me surprised.

“I read it once in a journal at school.” I shrug my shoulder or at least attempt to.

“It was in Stefan Salvatore’s journal. He talked about how you turned off your humanity when you were in college and then forced him to too.”

My mom looks at me as if I’ve just spilled one of her biggest secrets.

“You know, just because you brought my parents in doesn’t mean you’re going to be successful at turning my humanity back on.” I look back at Hope.

“I’m sorry sweetie,” That’s the last thing I hear before a terrible sensation of hunger starts to set in.

I start to groan and fidget in my chair trying to fight the feeling.

“What are you doing to her?” I hear Hope asking my mom.

“She’s hallucinating. Right now, she thinks that she’s been starved for 5 months. Now, 10. And now, 2 years.”

Everything burns inside of me. I feel like my bones are drying out and my veins are crawling with molten lava. Every human heartbeat in the room gets louder and louder only making my hunger worse.

“Stop it! I’ll be better I promise! Just stop it!” I desperately cry out.

“Don’t listen to her. She’s playing on your emotions to get this to stop.” My mom looks at Hope before she gets a chance to approach me.

“Ugh, I despise all of you. You all are worthless anyway!” I yell at them.

*

I continue to fight the chains and ropes holding me to the chair. I feel weaker by the second making it hard to fight.

At this point, everyone’s left the room except for my parents and Hope.

“How long do we have to do this for?” Hope worriedly asks my mom.

“Not too much longer now.” I’m relieved to hear that.

“Ha, you guys are giving up so soon?” I scoff at them.

“Ric,” My mom ignores me and turns to my dad.

He nods his head in response. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a knife. I watch my dad bring the blade to his hand and cut open the palm of his hand. Blood starts to drip out and I feel my eyes change colors and fangs immediately pull out.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” My mom looks at my now monstrous face.

“I need blood!” I pant.

My eyes jump between my mom, my dad, and his now bloody hand.

“Hope, can you please go get Lizzie?” My mom asks Hope.

Hope looks confused by the request but doesn’t ask questions.

A few seconds later Hope returns with Lizzie by her side.

“What’s going on in here and dad are you okay?” Lizzie rushes over to our dad’s side.

“I’m fine Lizzie. Just listen to what your mother says.”

“Lizzie, can you siphon the containment spell, please? And make sure you leave right away.”

“Why do you need me to do that? What if Josie gets out?” My sister looks at our mom with concern.

“Just do it, Lizzie.” My mom tells her sternly.

Lizzie stops arguing and does as she’s told. She then leaves the room.

“Hope, set up a boundary spell, would you?”

The hunger only gets worse and I’m confused by everything that’s happening.

Hope doesn’t object and does what she’s told as well.

The moment the boundary spell is up my mom vamp speeds over to me and releases me from my restraints.

I don’t think twice before immediately jumping on my father.

“Josie no!”

I’m thrown across the room.

“Hope, don’t.” My mom rushes in front of Hope, holding her hands.

I hear the two of them talking but I don’t let that distract me from rushing back to my dad.

I immediately sink my teeth into his throat and I can feel his warm blood gushing out of his veins into my mouth. It doesn’t take me long to drain him of his blood.

I feel someone pulling me back right before I tear my father’s head off.

I try to fight the grip but I’m still too weak to get away and with the cuffs still on my wrists, I can’t do any magic.

My mom finally steps out of my line of sight and I see my dead father lying on the ground.

That’s when it hits me. A sudden wave of emotions.

“Oh my god! No no no no, dad!” I run over to my dad’s body.

“No no no no,” I shake his body trying to wake him.

“Dad, no, you can’t be dead. I’m so sorry, no please dad, wake up.” Tears that I’ve been ignoring start to flood down my face.

“Mom,” I turn to look at my mom who’s now standing over me.

I can feel everything. I feel all the guilt from the night before, I feel all of the anger and resentment I’ve been holding back, and now I feel all of the pain at the sight of my dad.

“It’s okay Josie, let it all it.” My mom crouches down next to me pulling me into an embrace.

“You’re dad’s not dead.” I look at her appalled.

“What?”

“He’s wearing the Gilbert Ring. It protects any non-supernatural human beings from death from a supernatural being. He’ll come back to life don’t worry.”

My mom picks up my dad’s hand and shows me the old-fashioned ring on his finger.

I feel a sudden relief knowing my dad will be okay but then remember all the other terrible things I did.

I look up past my mom and see Hope standing in the corner.

“Hope, I’m so sorry.” I start to sob.

My mom moves to allow Hope to take her place.

Hope wraps her arms around me holding me close to her chest.

“All the terrible things I said. All the innocent people I killed. I-I-I’m so sorry.” My tears start to stain her shirt.

“Oh my god, the ring.” I look down at my hand which is still bare.

“Looking for this?”

Hope pulls out something from her pocket and hands it to me.

“How did you get this?” I look up at her.

“Penelope brought it with her when she brought you over.” Hope gives me a small smile.

“Penelope!” I totally forgot about the short girl I had dragged into this mess.

“She’s okay. She’s waiting outside with Lizzie and my aunt.” I feel a hand rubbing my back.

“No, this isn’t right.” I violently shake my head.

I vamp speed to the door but I’m stopped by an invisible wall.

“Josie stop,” Hope stands up and walks up next to me.

“I have to get out of here Hope!” I start pounding on the walls.

“Hey, look at me.” I feel her warm hands place against my face.

I stop what I’m doing and slowly turn my head to face her.

“We’re going to do this right this time.” Hope looks at me straight in the eyes.

I search her eyes for any sign of fear or hesitation but there’s none.

“I’m going to call my uncle Kol and you’re going to learn how to gain control. We’re going to get through this together.”

Hope brings one of her hands to my clenched fist and takes the ring out of it.

“I didn’t give you this ring expecting things to be perfect. I gave this to you knowing life gets messy. You said it yourself, I’m a Mikaelson so I’ve dealt with my fair share of messy and I’m going to help you with yours.” Hope slides the ring back onto its designated place.

“I didn’t mean everything I said.” I slowly shake my head.

“I know, but you weren’t wrong. I am terrified of losing you, Josie. You give me a reason to wake up every morning and give me a reason to live. I don’t want a life if it means one without you.”

I lean down resting my forehead against hers.

“I don’t want to live without you either.” I breathe against her lips.

Hope then leans up and places a gentle kiss against my lips.


	13. Chapter 12: Let's start with "I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's been a hot sec hasn't it. I'm sorry this chapter took so long fam. This week has been hectic! I had a couple of finals and an event last night which meant I got no sleep but today I finally sat down and finished this chapter! You're also in luck because it's another long chapter :). I hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- B

**Two weeks later**

**POV Josie**

“Okay no no no, you’re doing it all wrong love.” Kol lets out a frustrated sigh.

It’s been three hours of training and this whole time all we did was sit in front of a blood bag and control not to get blood lust which I’ve been miserably failing at.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying I promise.” I look over at Kol apologetically.

“Well, you’re not trying hard enough.” Kol starts to pace around the open area.

It’s been two weeks since my meltdown and we’ve all been busy the whole time.

Hope called in Kol to help me learn control which I wanted to insist she didn’t have to but with everything I’ve been through in a short period of time I knew I had to, for her.

From what I was told Kol too went through a period where he put everyone in his life at risk because of his own hunger even almost hurting Davina so I was hoping he would understand me better but I have a feeling that’s not the case.

From the plan we wrote out at the beginning we were supposed to be at the stage of the training where I would practice on feeding on real humans with supervision of course but I haven’t been allowed anywhere near open wounded humans because I haven’t even been able to control myself around a blood bag.

“How are things going down here?” I see Hope making her way across the courtyard.

“Not that good.” I slowly shake my head.

“I’m going to go get some air.”

Hope and I watch as Kol vamp speeds out of the courtyard disappearing into the quarter.

“Is everything okay?” Hope turns to me looking concerned.

“Kol is definitely frustrated with me and I’m not making any progress.” I look down at my feet with disappointment.

I feel Hope’s hands on my face guiding me back so my eyes meet hers.

“Control takes time babe. I know this is hard and frustrating but you’ll get there. Uncle Kol is just impatient sometimes. He’ll warm up to you eventually.”

Hope’s piercing blue eyes stare directly into my light brown eyes making everything feel okay for a second.

“I just want to get to the point where I don’t have to feel scared of myself. I don’t want to hurt any more people Hope.” I slightly lean into Hope’s left hand.

“I know. And you won’t. I love you and that ring is a testament to that.” Hope’s eyes flicker down to the ring on my finger before she pulls me into a kiss.

I pull away and take a deep breath in before bringing my hands up.

“About that,”

Hope’s hands start to pull away from my face as she frowns in confusion.

“I want this ring. I really do. But I don’t deserve it Hope at least not right now.” I slowly pull the ring off of my hand.

“What are you talking about?” Hope doesn’t sound quite hurt but definitely not happy about what I just said.

“You gave me this ring with the promise of always and forever and I want to be able to give you that. I want to be your wife, your family, but you deserve someone better than the mess that I am now.” I start to explain.

“Jo,” Hope interrupts me.

“Wait no, let me finish.” Hope just looks at me without saying anything.

“I’m not breaking up with you or giving up on our dream future. I’m just pressing pause. I want to be able to do this for you Hope. I’ve screwed up so many times in this relationship and I know you deserve so much more than that so let me do this one thing for you. Please.”

There’s no response at first.

“You know I love you Josie and I always will no matter what.” Hope finally responds.

“I know babe and that’s why I want to do this. I know you’ll always love me even at my lowest times so I want to be the best that I can so you don’t have to keep fighting for the both of us. It’s not fair to you so let me finally do the right thing and start fighting too.”

I lift the ring up in front of Hope offering it back to her.

“Hold onto this. We’ll make this work. In the meantime, I’d rather keep blood off of something as beautiful as this.”

Hope glances down at the ring before taking it into her own hand.

“I waited a year for you to come back to me. I guess waiting a bit longer wouldn’t hurt.” Hope looks at me with a sad smile.

“I know immortal beings in your life haven’t had the best run but I’m immortal now and I promise you that as long as I am able, always and forever will stay true.” I take a step closer to Hope.

“Eternity or not, as long as I get to have you by my side it would make everything worth it. Every night I spent alone thinking I could never be happy again, every day I spent trying to get over you only to realize I was never going to find someone better and even now, waiting for you to finally be happy too. Not just with me but with yourself. I know you don’t see this right now but you deserve it too Josie. As you have constantly reminded me in the past, you are not your mistakes. You are how you learn and grow from them.” Hope wraps her arms around my neck.

“Of course you use my words against me.” I roll my eyes.

“I mean they were wise ones.” Hope casually shrugs.

I lean down to softly kiss Hope.

After a minute of us just standing there and enjoying the moment I pull back.

“Kol isn’t coming back is he.” I scrunch up my face.

“Haha, I’ll call him.” Hope reaches into her back pocket for her phone.

It’s nice to finally have a moment with Hope after all the chaos. Our lives never gave us much of a chance to stop and breathe so getting do this right for the first time I’m happy.

*

After a bit of time, Kol finally decided to come back.

“I guess we’re trying this again.” He lets out a heavy sigh.

“Wait, before we start I feel like we should have a do-over.”

“A what now?” Kol looks at me with an annoyed face.

“A do-over. I know you don’t particularly like me but I don’t want you to hate me forever.” I start to play with my hands.

“Love, you broke my dear sweet niece’s heart not once but twice. And while you were at it you decided to insult my family and no one does that except for me. This isn’t something you just fix overnight. Now, Hope means the world to me so I’m doing this as a favor for her but don’t think for a second you and I will become buddies.”

My heart drops at what Kol says. He’s not wrong though. I don't want to push him but a part of me feels like I need to still convince him that I can be trusted.

I recompose myself so that my words don’t come out shaky and respond.

“I know at this point this isn’t believable but Hope is the love of my life. It took me forever to realize it but I did. I know I’ve hurt her in more ways than anyone should but we’re working on that. Together. With what I said about your family, I’m truly sorry about that. Your family is stronger than any I’ve seen and I know you guys would do anything quite literally to protect each other and I respect that. There isn’t a lot I can say or do to convince you to trust me right now but believe me when I say this Kol. I don’t want to be a killer. I know you know how that feels. To feel that hunger every corner you turn and to see the look of horror on the face of the one you love the most. I want to do this for Hope. I don’t want her to wake up every morning and see a monster in her bed.” I intently stare at Kol waiting for his reaction.

His expression shifts from a cold glare to a soft understanding look.

“You’re not a monster Josie.”

I’m surprised by Kol's sudden empathy.

“People like you and I are driven by two things. Love and hunger. Sometimes the latter gets the better of us and we feel out of control. So, don’t let it.”

Kol walks over the table and picks up the blood bag from earlier.

“I want you to drink this but think about Hope the moment you feel like the blood is controlling you. Remind yourself why you’re afraid to lose control.”

I hesitantly look at the bag in Kol’s hand before taking it.

I slowly open the cap and feel the hunger bubbling inside of me.

Bringing my lips to the top I feel the blood running down my throat satisfying my hunger. When I see the bag is nearly empty I feel this urge for more. A growl escapes my mouth.

“Think about Hope.” I faintly hear Kol’s from in front of me.

As I continue to drink out of the blood bag I start to focus on Hope’s name. When my focus shifts from the hunger to Hope I imagine her face. Her auburn locks resting below her shoulders, her deep blue eyes that melts my heart whenever I look into them, and finally her smile, something that once used to be rare but now I get to see more often than not.

After running through all of Hope’s features I feel like fangs starting to retract.

Resisting the still present hunger I lower the blood bag from my mouth.

I look up with the biggest grin on my face to see Kol looking proud.

“Well, I guess that does the trick.” The corner of his lips pulls up.

My moment of excitement is interrupted by my sister’s voice.

“Hey, anyone up for grabbing a bite to eat? Some of us are still human here.”

I look down at my watch and find that it’s already 1pm.

“Yes, I’m starving.” Hope appears from a door that I didn’t know even existed in this place.

“Okay great, where’s Penelope?” Lizzie looks around looking for the short raven-haired girl.

My whole family and Penelope were kind of enough to stay for the first couple of weeks to help support me and Hope. With the school starting up again for the new school year my mom and dad had to leave yesterday but Lizzie and Penelope decided to stay one last day to hang out and say goodbye.

“I think she was packing up. I can go get her. We’ll come meet you guys at the car.” I look up at the second floor of the mansion where Penelope was staying.

“I’m driving.” Hope calls out before heading out to the gate.

“Ugh, fine. But I get to choose where we eat then.”

I watch my two favorite people walk away side by side.

“Hey, thanks again for everything Kol, I really appreciate it.” I turn around to face Kol who’s been silently watching our short conversation.

“You’re going to be okay darling.” Kol flashes a faint smile before walking away.

I run up the stairs and gently knock on the open door of Penelope’s room.

“Hey,” Penelope looks up from her suitcase to greet me.

“Hey, Lizzie and Hope wanted to go grab some food. Thought you might be hungry too.” I take a step inside but still keeping some distance between Penelope and myself.

“Food sounds great about now. Let’s go.”

The shorter girl walks around the guest bed and heads towards the door.

“Wait, before we leave I wanted to just say I’m sorry.” Penelope turns around to face me.

“You’ve already said sorry a million times now Jojo, you don’t have to keep saying it.” Penelope smiles.

“I know but that doesn’t make this right. I put you through so much. I don’t know what I was thinking and the things I said I’m,” I stop myself before I say I’m sorry again.

“I regret all of it I do. I wish I could take it all back.” I look down at my hands lightly shaking my head.

“Josie, look at me.” Penelope takes a few steps closer to me.

“I get it. I know you. I know that you wouldn’t hurt a single soul if you could help it. I know you were hurting and you just didn’t know how to deal with it. We’re okay, I promise. I’m just happy that you’re getting the help that you need. You have so many people who love you who just want to see you get better. Me included. So, stop apologizing and focus and doing what’s best for you right now. We’re going to be okay.”

I know that I’ve apologized enough at this point so I just nod in response.

Penelope stands on her tippy toes to pull me into a hug.

When she pulls away she looks at my hand and frowns.

Before she asks I answer the question I know she wants to ask.

“Everything is okay between us but I realized that I couldn’t keep the ring until I knew I could be worth it.” I simply explain.

“Whatever it is that you guys decided, I’m proud of you Jojo. You’ve come a long way and I hope you’re happy.”

This makes me smile.

“Okay now, let’s go. The last thing we want is a cranky Lizzie and hangry Hope.” Penelope jokes before walking out of the room.

*

After a quick drive, the four of us arrive at Rousseau’s and we’re happily greeted by the bartender there.

“Hey Hope,” The tall man waves at Hope while wiping down the tables.

“Lady friends of Hope,” He then turns to the rest of us and nods.

We wave back in courtesy.

“Hey, Calvin. Slow morning?” Hope walks up to the bar and leans on the counter.

“A bit. It is only the afternoon so I’d hope it’s a slow morning. We don’t want drunk tourists roaming the streets before 5 you know?”

“Fair enough. Well, I’d like to order for the girls and me.”

The bartender raises his eyebrows.

“Aren’t they too young to be drinking?”

Hope lets out her usual casual laugh.

“Not drinks Calvin, food.”

“Ah, Griffen is out right now so you’re going to have to wait a little for food.” Calvin points to the empty kitchen.

“Ah, well we’ll just hang out for a bit before Griffen gets here then.”

Hope lightly taps the counter in front of her before joining us again.

“So, we have to wait then?” Lizzie asks Hope.

“Yeah, we can have a darts match in the meantime.” Hope says in a cheery voice.

“Ugh, but I’m hungry.” Lizzie silently whines.

“See, cranky Lizzie.” Penelope looks over to me and whispers.

I crack a smile but hide it before Lizzie can notice.

“Are we playing singles or teams?”

I walk up to the board and grab the darts off the target.

“Let’s do teams because we all know you can’t hit the target even if you tried babe.” Hope looks at me with a dorky smile.

I hear stifled laughs coming from behind me.

“Hey, we haven’t played since I turned into a vampire. Who knows, maybe I’ve improved since then.” I walk up next to Hope.

“I’m pretty sure vampirism only enhances senses and strength and not the ability to play darts love.” Hope gives me a knowing look.

I pout in response.

Hope gives me a quick peck on the lips immediately turning the pout into a grin.

“It’s okay, we all know I’m the darts champion here anyway so you and I can be on a team and Lizzie and Penelope can be on one.”

“Sounds good with me.” Penelope agrees.

“I guess me too then.” Lizzie rolls her eyes before walking up to join Hope and me.

“Okay, losing team pays for lunch then!” Hope excitedly says.

“Sounds fair enough. Get ready to meet the new darts champion today.” Lizzie grabs the darts from my hands and flashes us her usual confident smile.

“We’ll see about that Saltzman.” Hope challenges.

Damn does Hope look hot when she gets competitive.

“Wait,” Lizzie abruptly turns back and faces me.

“Why do you not have your ring on?” She squints at me.

“It’s okay Lizzie, you can relax.” I feel Hope’s arm snake around my waist.

“We decided that it was best for us to call off the engagement for now but we’re okay. We giving our relationship room to grow before we move forward.” Hope explains on my behalf.

“So, you guys aren’t breaking up or anything? Because I’m kind of banking on your guys’ relationship to work out because if you guys don’t then the rest of us don’t even have a chance.” Lizzie dramatically responds.

I feel Hope’s body vibrate next to me as she lets out a laugh.

“We’re not breaking up Lizzie and we don’t plan on breaking up ever,” I say looking down at my girlfriend next to me.

Hope smiles and leans up to kiss me.

“Okay, got it. Let’s play now.” Lizzie reacts as her usual self to our PDA.

“Haha, game on Saltzman.” Hope lets go of me and joins Lizzie.

After a couple of rounds of darts Griffen finally came back and we got our lunches. Turns out Hope is still the darts champion of New Orleans leaving Lizzie a sore loser.

“There’s no way you didn’t cheat,” Lizzie argues again for the third time as we walk out to our car.

“I don’t cheat blondie. You’re just mad you lost.” A cocky smile appears on Hope’s face.

“Yes, I hate losing so we’re going to have a rematch the next time I’m here. I will make sure I dominate you then.” Lizzie huffs before getting into the car.

This only leaves Hope to laugh.

The rest of us get in the car as well.

“I’ll give it to you Hope, you do have quite the throwing skills.” Penelope compliments Hope.

“Thank you, Penelope. See, that’s what good sportsmanship looks like Lizzie. Learn from your partner.” Hope looks over at Lizzie who now has her arms crossed in front of her.

“Yeah yeah,” Lizzie bobbles her head.

Hope just lets out another laugh before driving back to the mansion.


	14. Chapter 13: Just you and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to our usual pace of things everyone! But sadly that also means back to the usual chapter lengths but I promise this chapter will be a good one. I smiled so much while writing it. This chapter actually was not meant to turn out the way it did. I couldn't fit a scene I wanted into the last chapter so I told myself I'd add it to this one and ended up just writing the whole chapter around it. I hope y'all enjoy and love me forever for this! (I'm kidding, you don't have to love me forever but please do love me a little.)
> 
> \- B

**POV Hope**

When we finally get back from lunch Josie and I spend the rest of the day helping Lizzie and Penelope finish pack so they don’t miss their flights.

“Ugh, I wish I could just stay here forever. But dad needs me to come back to the school to help out with Hope being gone.” Lizzie says in a disgruntled tone as she pulls her suitcase out the door.

“I’m sorry Lizzie and tell your dad I’m sorry as well again. I wish I could be more hands-on but right now Josie needs me more.

I look to my right where Josie is standing and she gives me a thankful smile.

“You know you can visit anytime you want Liz,” Josie walks up to Lizzie and pulls her into a hug.

“Yeah, I know. Well, you two rascals try to stay out of trouble without me here which has proven to be hard but I do have a life after all.” I laugh at Lizzie’s change in complaint.

“Haha, we’ll try. Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to the airport?” I ask Lizzie for the second time today.

When offered before, Lizzie just said she’d take an Uber.

“Yeah, you two probably need as much cuddle time possible anyways, which I totally don’t want to imagine but it’s true. So, you go do that and I’ll just enjoy what hopefully is a 5 star Uber ride.” I laugh once again at Lizzie’s comment.

“Have a safe flight Lizzie and tell dad we miss him. Also, don’t forget to call when you land.”

Josie, her usual self goes through her list of things to remind Lizzie of.

“Okay, if I stay any longer Josie might re-learn her co-dependency so I shall leave now.”

With that Josie and I watch Lizzie walk out and get into her now arrived Uber.

As Lizzie’s car drives away Penelope approaches us from behind.

“I guess this is goodbye for now.”

Both of us turn around to see the raven-haired girl standing in front of us.

“Thank you again for coming Pen. I appreciate everything.” Josie walks up to the girl and hugs her.

“You know I’m always here for you Jojo.” Penelope smiles at the tall girl between us.

“Josie’s right. Thank you and I also appreciate all your help. I don’t know if we would be here if it wasn’t for you.” I genuinely thank the girl.

“You guys deserve to be happy and the world just needs to cut you some slack. I’m just glad I got to be a small part of making that happen.”

“If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call us. I owe you one.” I flash her a half smile.

“Will do Mikaelson. With being said, I think that’s my ride pulling up so I think that’s my cue to go. It was nice meeting your family Hope and I’m glad you’re better Josie.”

Penelope says her last goodbyes before getting into the car and driving away as well.

“And then there were two,” I turn around and wrap my arms around Josie’s slender waist.

“There sure was,” Josie smiles before leaning down to kiss.

“You lovelies forgetting someone?” We’re interrupted by my lovely uncle.

“Hi Kol, no, we didn’t forget you.” Josie turns to face him.

“Good, because I don’t like being left out.” My uncle slowly walks up to us.

I’m surprised by the friendly interaction between the two. The last I knew there was tension between them so this is definitely an improvement.

“Well, I just got a call from Davina and apparently she needs me for something. So, it looks like I’m gonna have to leave the rest of Josie’s training with you.” Uncle Kol turns and looks at me.

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh yes, just some witch inquiries back at home she needs assistance on.” He casually brushes off the concern.

“Ah got it. I can easily take over from here. Thank you for taking the time to come down and help Josie.” I walk up to him and hug him tightly.

“I came for you darling but I think I’ve grown fond of your girlfriend.” Uncle Kol quietly whispers in my ears.

This makes me beam. Everyone is finally seeing Josie the way I see her and it makes me happy.

“I need to hit the road if I want to get back in time but if there’s anything you need favorite niece, call your aunt Beks next, I know she’s itching to spend more time with you.” Uncle Kol half jokes.

“Haha, okay. Have a safe trip and tell Davina I said hi.”

“Thank you Kol and please tell Davina I said hi too.” Josie smiles at my uncle.

“Will do girls. Stay out of trouble if you can help it.” He flashes us a charming smile before speeding out of our sights.

“Okay, now there were two,” Josie looks at me with a dramatic look.

I let out a light laugh.

“You ready to go home too?”

“Actually, I was hoping we could stay here for a bit longer. I don’t know why but having this big place to ourselves is kinda nice.” Josie looks around at the mansion.

“Whatever you want babe,” I reach out my hand which Josie takes without hesitation.

"I noticed you and uncle Kol are finally getting along." We start to walk up the stairs.

"I think we found something in common."

"Which is?" I inquire Josie.

"That we both would do anything for the one we love the most." I turn to look at Josie and she's looking back at me with the biggest smile possible.

We walk into my old bedroom and Josie sprawls over the bed immediately.

“I think I could sleep for days. I’m exhausted.” Josie groans.

“I guess someone is ready for bed.” I join Josie on the bed.

“You’re not?” She tilts her head so she’s looking at me.

“I was actually going to go to the Bayou to run for a bit if that’s okay with you.” I also tilt my head to meet Josie’s gaze.

“Yeah of course. I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get back but you go do what you have to do.” Josie brings her lips to mine softly kissing me.

“Would you like me to tuck you in?” I ask against her lips.

I feel Josie’s breath as she releases a laugh.

“I think I’m okay. You go run before it gets too dark not that I’m worried you won’t be able to handle yourself.” Josie looks down at my lips and gives me one more quick peck.

“I’ll try not to be out for too long.” I get up from the bed and walk to the door.

I turn around to take one more glance at Josie before I leave.

"Goodnight love."

*

After running for a few hours I finally drive back to the mansion.

I walk up to the bedroom quietly in case Josie is actually asleep. I open the door and not to my surprise she is.

I take a moment to look at my girlfriend’s peaceful face while she lightly snores. As much as I’m tempted to go over to the bed and join her I need to take a shower first.

I grab my clothes and quickly hop into the shower.

Showers in the middle of the night are one of my favorite thing to do. It’s quiet out and it’s just you and your thoughts, granted my thoughts aren’t always the best company but recently it’s all been filled with the possible future of Josie and I and that’s all I can ask for.

I walk out of the shower rustling my towel against my wet hair.

“You’re hot.” I look up to see Josie sitting up on the bed.

“You’re hot too.” I casually respond.

A cheeky smile grows on Josie’s face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” I hang the towel and crawl into the bed next to Josie.

“You didn’t it’s okay. I get restless when you’re not in bed with me.” I rest my head on Josie’s chest.

“You didn’t seem that restless when I came in earlier.” I tease.

“It was because I was dreaming about you.” Josie looks down at me.

“Ah, that’ll do it,” I respond cockily.

“But now I don’t have to.”

Josie leans down and I lift my head up slightly to meet her halfway.

“You smell nice,” Josie mumbles against my lips.

“Well, I would hope so considering I just showered.”

Josie kisses me again but this time smiling.

I place my head back on Josie’s chest and I can hear her heart beating slow but steady. It’s one of my favorite sounds. It’s something as simple as a beat of a drum but it’s evidence of life. Reassurance that she’s still living and breathing and most importantly, here by my side.

“I wish I could stop time just for a minute. Forever live this moment with you next to me and the night peacefully silent. No worries, no regrets, no pain. Just the two of us and happiness.”

I shift so that I’m now looking upwards at Josie.

“I don’t.” Josie frowns.

“I want us to keep making memories. I want us to move forward and be happier. I want us to have the life we’ve always wanted, the life I never thought I could have. I know things are good now but call me selfish, I want more. I want more firsts with you Josie and more nights like this.”

Josie’s frown turns into her usual dorky smile.

“I want that too. I want the happily ever after that you only read about in fairytales and I want the always and forever. I want you Hope.” It’s now my turn to smile.

Josie’s face contorts as she lets out a yawn.

“It looks like it's time to go back to sleep.” I bring my hand up and caress Josie’s face.

“Only if you stay here with me.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

I move off of Josie giving her room to slide back down. I then wiggle my way closer to her closing the gap that I created and rest my head on her shoulder. My arm falls into its usual place across Josie’s abdomen and within minutes we’re out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun, I decided to end all my chapters with a fun TVDverse trivia question. Feel free to leave a comment down below with your answer and no looking it up! 
> 
> Trivia question: What did Klaus need in order to successfully complete the transitions of his hybrid wolves?
> 
> \- B


	15. Chapter 14: We're not broken, just a bit bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo fam! This chapter was supposed to be written 2 days ago but the last of finals hit me making it impossible to write proper content so I'm here now. Good news though, school is finally over for me! Yayyyy. This means that I will be writing more (hopefully in somewhat of a consistent basis) and you will be seeing more of me. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**A couple of months later**

**POV Josie**

I’m sitting on Hope’s bed when I hear footsteps in the courtyard. I hop off the bed and walk over to the balcony to see Hope finally returning home after being gone all day.

“Hey,” I softly greet my girlfriend from afar.

“Hey,” She looks up at me with a weary look before disappearing into the kitchen.

This whole week Hope’s been disappearing time to time without much heads up but it’s nothing new. She refuses to accept it but this week every year is the hardest week in her life.

Still standing on the balcony I ponder for a second debating whether I should go join Hope in the kitchen or give her her space. Any other day I would give her space but sometimes too much space isn't good as well.

Not in a real hurry to get to the kitchen I decide to walk over instead of vamp speeding. Finally, I reach the door and lean on the doorframe to watch Hope gracefully move around the kitchen fixing up some food.

“You hungry?” Hope asks with her eyes still focused on the food in front of her.

Hope may not be a full-on vampire but it’s definitely a challenge to sneak up on her.

“Whatcha making?” I ask more for conversation sake than out of curiosity.

After my transition, I’ve still been able to enjoy food but it’s never as appealing as blood.

“I was just going to make some pasta unless you wanted something else.” Hope finally turns around to face me.

Her eyes are tired yet still beautiful. Her shoulders drooping without realization and just an overall exhaustion washes over her.

“Pasta sounds good.” I flash her a warm smile before finally making my way over to her.

“Were you at the Bayou again?”

I wrap my arms around her taking in a big whiff of the woods and werewolf stench. Maybe because Hope’s a hybrid but her wolf smell was never really bad. Just enough that I can pick it up when I’m close to her but not overwhelming like the rest of the wolves I’ve encountered since my transition.

“Yeah,” Hope breathes out without much explanation.

I know the last thing she needs is for me to pry so I drop the conversation. Things are already hard enough as it is, she doesn’t need to feel like she’s burdening me which she isn’t.

“Why don’t you let me fix up dinner and you can go take a shower.”

“Is this you implying that I smell?” Hope responds in a sarcastically offended voice.

“You smell like roses, paint, and trees like always.” I roll my eyes.

“I just figured you’d like to relax for a bit. You probably had a long day.” My eyes sadden with empathy.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re just trying to be nice.” Hope suddenly turns apologetic.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. Just go enjoy your shower and we can watch some Netflix with dinner in bed.” I bring both my hands up to cup Hope’s face.

“Okay,” Hope looks up at me without much emotion rather just emptiness.

I lean down to place a simple kiss on Hope’s lips not wanting to her keep her from her shower any longer.

After letting out a big sigh Hope saunters out of the kitchen, once again disappearing around a corner.

 

**POV Hope**

The last piece of my clothing drops to the ground before I step into the shower.

I slide the old-timey modernized glass door closed before turning the shower nob. The water that falls initially is cold which feels refreshing against my skin. Every streak of water striping away my sweat and dirt from my earlier run and cools my heated body. The water then turns hot, enough to scald a human's skin but against mine, it feels like light pricking of pain slowly numbing me.

I reach over for the shampoo taking a couple of pumps in my hand. I start to massage my scalp running my hands through my hair trying to relax my mind from all of the thoughts that are cluttering my brain.

My hands drop to my side allowing the water to do its job.

Every time I close my eyes I can see them. I hear their laughter of pure joy but also hear their last words before they were gone forever.

My silent tears start to mix with the hot water, being washed away as quickly as they’re falling.

After standing in the shower for what must have been almost half an hour I figure it’s time to get out. Josie’s already done enough this week for me and I’m starting to notice she’s getting anxious. The last thing I want to do is worry her.

I get dressed and walk back into my bedroom to find Josie already in her pajamas and a tray of food ready next to the bed. Although I’ve got a lot going on the sight of my beautiful girlfriend and her effortless smile never fails to brighten my mood.

“What happened to pasta?” I question making my way over to the bed.

“I figured that we could do something fun and have breakfast for dinner in bed.” Josie points to the colorful tray.

There’s a big spread of pancakes, an assortment of berries, scrambled eggs, and even bacon.

“You made bacon?” I raise a brow.

“Your favorite,” Josie responds proudly.

For a moment I’m able to forget the weight of this week and just appreciate the happiness in front of me. The efforts of Josie is evident so I try my best to keep a smile on my face as we enjoy the rest of the night.

*

I toss and turn on the bed trying to get comfortable but I can’t. Usually, when Josie's arms are wrapped around me and her front flush against my back I don't get restless but tonight that's not doing it. If move around anymore I'm going to end up waking up the brunette next to me so I decide to get up to go for a walk. Grabbing my sweater from the sofa chair I quietly slip out of the room into the dark night.

I originally planned on only taking a quick walk around the quarter but I find myself sitting at the docks of my favorite place once again.

My legs hang off the edge of the wooden platform swinging just above the water. I stare at the reflection of the full moonlight on the water admiring its natural beauty. Werewolves typically don’t like the moon especially when it’s at its fullest but to me it’s calming and it draws me in. I can appreciate it for what it is rather than see it for the curse that it’s brought upon all wolves.

This reminds me of the night that I transitioned for the first time. The only time that I couldn't control when I turned. Every single bone cracking yet all the pain that came with it felt worth it. The look on my father's face. Full of pride knowing that I would be okay. That even though I would never forget this night I would be okay.

I feel the late-night breeze pass through my hair. I’m too lost in my thoughts to hear the footsteps that approach me and the familiar body that graces my presence.

“Can’t sleep again?” Josie’s voice breaks the silence as she slowly sits down next to me.

If Josie was here it meant that she woke up to an empty bed and I know that's her least favorite thing. I start to feel guilty for making Josie come out all the way over here but I'm too busy feeling other emotions to apologize.

“Yeah,” is all I manage to breathe out.

My gaze is focused forward not wanting to look at Josie’s pitiful look. I know she doesn’t think any less of me but I also know that this isn’t my best moment.

After another moment of silence, I finally speak.

“I miss them.” My shoulders fall with my confession.

“I know.”

There’s a pause before I feel Josie’s hand on my chin guiding my face to look at hers.

“It’s okay to miss them, Hope.” The expression that forms across Josie’s face isn’t the expected pitiful look. Rather, it’s comforting. I suddenly feel grounded again from all my thoughts that have been pulling me in different directions.

“I don’t want to feel this way anymore. It’s been years and it’s still there. That lingering feeling of emptiness.” Tears start to form in my eyes.

“I know it’s not easy but you and I both know it takes a long time to heal and it’s okay to give yourself time to feel this way.” Josie’s hand moves and falls on top of mine.

“Do you think I’ll always be this broken?” My voice comes out hoarse.

“You’re not broken, Hope. Just a bit bruised.” A sad smile forms on Josie’s face.

“I wish they were here to meet you. I wish they were here for a lot of things.” I turn back to look at the water again.

“Your parents would be very proud of you. I wish I could have officially met them too but I’m just happy that I got to meet you and have you. I don’t doubt that you’re the best legacy they’ve left behind and that to me is enough.”

Those words are all that it takes to bring me back to reality.

Josie’s comforting arm wraps around me pulling me in closer to her. I rest my head on her shoulder taking a moment to regroup before lifting it again to look at her.

“I don’t want to ever think about a life without you Josie because you remind me every day that I have something to live for and that my parents' death was worth something.” I finally smile.

“Then don’t,” There’s a pause.

“Marry me, Hope.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this short but sweet chapter. Thought we should give Hope some spotlight for a change so this one was dedicated to her. Now, I will say though I believe our journey is coming to a close end. There are definitely at least 6 more chapters planned ahead but around chapter 20 is where I see this book coming to a close. Right now is not the time for tearful goodbyes though so don't cry yet! I will definitely keep posting fun/fluffy/angsty chapters in the meantime. There is also one other exciting announcement I want to make but that'll have to wait till next time ;).
> 
> \- B


	16. Chapter 15: Even the playing field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say other than enjoy the chapter and stick around at the end for a couple of announcement!
> 
> \- B

**POV Josie**

“I don’t want to ever think about a life without you Josie because you remind me every day that I have something to live for and that my parents’ death was worth something.”

For the first time since I got here, I see Hope smile and it’s a genuine one.

That’s when it hits me. I don’t want to wait anymore.

“Then don’t,” I look straight into Hope’s eyes.

“Marry me, Hope.” I breathe out.

I wait for a response but the silence is long and painful.

“Josie, I—” Hope’s brows start to scrunch up.

I begin to panic.

This is what I feared the most. The moment I would make Hope wait too long and it would eventually push her away. I’ve finally done it. I ruined what possibly could have been the best thing in my life.

“I would love to.” Hope relaxes her face and lets out a loose laugh.

My shoulders fall in relief

“Oh my god, for a second there I thought you were going to say no.” I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding.

“Haha, yeah I saw.” The corners of Hope’s lips start to rise.

“Wait,” I narrow my eyes.

“You did that on purpose?” My voice rises in disbelief.

Hope just sheepishly nods her head in response.

I lightly shove Hope with my body which she reacts with an overdramatic lean.

“Hey now, you should treat your future wife with some respect.”

The way the word ‘wife’ sounds coming from Hope’s lips creates butterflies in my stomach.

“I like that.” My words come out slow.

“Like what?”

“The way you say, wife.” I say with a big grin.

“Oh, is that so future wife?” Hope raises a brow while drawing out the last word.

“Absolutely. Definitely something I can get used to.” My face turns serious and I nod.

“Me too.” Hope smiles before leaning in to kiss me.

Our lips meet and somehow it feels like the first time all over again. An added spark to a rekindling of feelings. We’ve been together for ages but it feels like a new beginning. Her lips fit against mine like puzzle pieces meant to be.

“You ready to go home?” Hope’s eyes look up at me her lips still hovering over mine.

“I think I am.” I close the gap between us one last time but this time deepening the kiss.

Although we just agreed on leaving it feels so right to be here. Sitting under the moonlight tangled in each other’s embrace.

“Okay, we should actually go now. There’s a possibility that a couple of wolves are still roaming around for the full moon.” Hope pulls away to look at me.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

I stand up first and offer my hand to help Hope up.

I remember as I was leaving the mansion Hope’s car was still parked in the front meaning she walked all the way over here. We interlock our fingers and start making our way to my car.

The car ride back is quiet but one of those good quiets.

I can hear the steady breathing of Hope that makes me feel comforted while also being able to hear the quiet chirping of the birds as the sun starts to rise. During the whole car ride, not once does my hand leave Hope’s and I steal a few glances every once in a while eventually to find her fast asleep.

I don’t attempt to wake her knowing she needs all the sleep she can get. Instead, when we get back to the mansion I gently scoop her body up in my arms and slowly walk her to her room making sure I don’t wake her along the way.

I tuck her in on her side of the bed and just stand in awe for a moment.

Her eyelids are closed but I can still picture her gorgeous blue eyes that go with her small plump lips that are possibly one of my favorite parts of her. On top of all of that, her face is so peaceful. All of her worries from these past few days gone like the wind and finally sleeping. I know I could stand here forever and watch her sleep till she wakes up again but I miss my body being close to hers so I climb back into the bed next to her.

Crawling under the covers I immediately feel the warmth created by her body and feel a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me.

I glance over at Hope one last time gently placing a kiss on her forehead before wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep myself.

*

I finally wake up after what must have been a long night’s sleep because by the time I roll out of bed it’s already half past noon.

I look behind me to find Hope still fast asleep sprawled across the bed and choose not to wake her.

I raise my hand so it comes in contact with my eyes in an attempt to rub the sleep away but it’s not much help. I resort to plan b which is to go to the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee.

I walk down the metal stairs and across the courtyard in my fuzzy slippers to get to the kitchen where my favorite morning drink resides. The walk is short but having just woken up the slight breeze feels cold against my skin sending shivers down my body.

I walk into the kitchen to find the small mess I left behind from last night's dinner which I choose not to deal with at the moment. I grab a mug from the cabinet and set it down next to the coffee machine. I look down and realize I still need to make the coffee so I turn around and trudge over to the other side of the kitchen to get what I need and start brewing new coffee.

A yawn escapes my mouth while I watch the brown liquid slowly drip out from the machine. When the coffee finishes brewing I pour some into my mug and groggily walk back up to the room.

The whole time I was making the coffee Hope hadn’t moved an inch. Still lightly snoring away on the bed.

I set my mug down on the nightstand and walk over to my coat. I reach into the pocket and pull out the small red velvet box I was saving for a later day. Now, I don’t need to wait anymore.

I pick up the mug and take another sip forgetting how hot the coffee is and end up burning my mouth. I put the mug back down to let it cool and instead get back into the bed to wait for Hope to wake up.

I slide the velvet box in my hand under my pillow so that it’s not the first thing Hope sees when she wakes up.

I prop myself up on my elbow and become mesmerized by the view.

Hope’s hair is messy from the light tossing and turning from the previous night but somehow it still manages to take my breath away. Everything about her is just perfect.

After a few minutes pass Hope finally stirs awake. Her eyelids flutter open and here bright blue eyes still full of sleep focus on me.

“Were you awake this whole time?” Hope’s eyes open and close trying to adjust to the light.

“Not too long. I made some coffee and decided to watch you sleep. You seemed peaceful.” I lips form a half smile.

“What time is it?” Hope’s eyes close again but this time they remain shut.

She rolls over so her face is buried into my chest protecting her from the light.

“Close to 1.”

I lean down and kiss Hope on top of her head.

I then hear a groan.

“I don’t want to get out of bed. Can we just stay in bed all day?” Hope lifts her head slightly to take a peek at me.

“Whatever you want babe.” I look down and smile again.

I feel Hope’s body relax again against the mold of my body. Her body keeping me warm from the cool breeze that’s coming in through the door.

“I have something for you.”

Hope doesn’t move but I hear a quiet mumble against my chest.

“What?”

I reach back under the pillow and pull out the box that I’ve been waiting to give Hope for weeks.

I shift from my position so Hope’s face is no longer hidden and I can see her reaction.

Hope scrunches her face for suddenly being met by the sunlight again. After giving it a second her eyes peel open. First, she looks at me but her gaze trails down to see the box in my hand.

“Is that what I think it is?” There’s a slight shock mixed into her voice.

“Well, do you remember how I said it wasn’t fair that you didn’t get to wear a ring as well?”

Hope nods.

“I thought I’d take this chance as an opportunity to get you a ring too.”

I place my hand on the lid of the small box and pull it open to expose a simple diamond ring.

“This is beautiful Josie.” Hope looks at me with a beaming smile.

“I got it with an infinity band because I want to promise you an eternity of love and happiness if I can help it. But I know you’re not big on flashy things so I made it a simple diamond cut ring with a few diamonds placed along the band.” I reach inside the box and pull out the ring.

I look down at Hope’s hand which she reacts by lifting it up. I gently slide the ring on the respective finger and take Hope’s hand into mine.

“I love it.” Hope glances between the ring and me.

“I’m glad.” I bring Hope’s hand to meet my lips.

Hope then moves her hand and places it on the side of my face gently pulling me down so that my lips were now met with hers.

My hand slides down to Hope’s side and I roll over so I’m slightly hovering over her body now.

With her one hand still on my face, Hope places her free one on my hip and guides my body so that I’m fully hovering over her now. Her hand then moves up so that my face is cupped in her hands. My run up and down her sides feeling the moment.

Just as our kiss starts to get heated we’re interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

Hope pulls away and looks at me.

“Just ignore that. I'll get it later.” I say as I lean back down.

I’m trying to get back into the groove of things but my phone won’t stop ringing which makes Hope laugh.

“It’s okay, just go check who it is. It might be urgent.” I let out a big sigh and begrudgingly get off the bed.

I pull my phone out of my coat pocket and I’m not surprised by the name that appears on the caller ID.

“Yes, Lizzie?” I say in an annoyed voice.

 _“What took you so long to pick up?”_ Lizzie asks in an equally annoyed voice.

“I was in bed with Hope.” I blatantly respond.

 _“Oh,”_ Lizzie voice shifts.

 _“Sorry about that. I was just calling because dad was asking if you guys were still planning on coming for Thanksgiving next week.”_ Lizzie quickly explained.

“It’s fine.” I let out a frustrated breath.

“And yes, Hope and I will be there. Ask him if he needs us to bring anything and next time just text me.” I emphasize the last part.

 _“Okay okay, I’ll let you get back to canoodling with your girlfriend and I’ll let dad know.”_ I can almost hear Lizzie rolling her eyes through the phone.

“Actually,” I turn to look at Hope.

“Are you going to tell her over the phone?” She quietly mouths to me which I respond with a nod.

“Hope’s not my girlfriend anymore,” I state into the phone.

 _“WHAT?”_ I pull the phone away from my ear to save it from Lizzie ear-piercing yell.

 _“You guys broke up?”_ I start to realize there probably was a better way to state that.

“No no, I proposed to her,” I explain.

 _“Oh my god. Josette, next time lead with that won't you.”_ I hear Lizzie let out a sigh of relief.

“Haha, yeah my bad.”

 _“Well, congrats! Tell me all about it!”_ My sister's voice rises again.

“Okay, how about I facetime you later today and that way you can talk to Hope then but right now she awaits me in her very comfortable bed.” I know this ought to make my sister uncomfortable enough to hang up.

 _“Got it got it. No need to get all TMI. I’ll hang up. You two have fun.”_ With that, the phone hangs up.

I let out a laugh and make my way back to the bed.

“You need to stop doing that,” Hope says with a light laugh.

“Doing what?” I innocently respond well knowing exactly what she’s talking about.

“Verbally and physically showing PDA to get Lizzie to leave.” I slide in next to Hope.

“Well, maybe if she interrupted us less I wouldn’t feel inclined to do that.” I let out a huff.

“She does have a tendency to do that doesn’t she.” Hope’s nose wrinkles making her face cuter than it already is.

“Yes, it seems to be a Lizzie Saltzman specialty.” I shake my head.

“Well, it’s just you and me now. No blonde twin to interrupt us.” Hope breathes out wrapping her arms around me.

I bring my lips to hers and gently place a soft kiss.

“You’re absolutely right.” I breathe against her lips.

I go in for another kiss when my phone rings once again.

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to kill Lizzie!” I let out a frustrated breath before getting up to silence my phone.

“Haha, this is definitely becoming a thing now.”

When I pick up my phone to turn it off I realize that it’s not my sister calling me. It’s my mom. My mom rarely calls nowadays so I decide to answer.

“Hey, mom.”

 _“Josie, has your sister called you yet?”_ My mom’s voice sounds urgent which worries and confuses me.

“Yeah, she asked me to confirm if Hope and I were coming to the Thanksgiving dinner. Is everything okay mom.” I feel the bed move and Hope’s hand on my shoulder.

I look back at her with a concerned look.

 _“Your dad just had a stroke and they’re taking him to the hospital right now.”_ I almost drop my phone in shock.

“W-what? Dad had a stroke?”

Hope’s brows shoot up with sudden concern as well.

_“I’m trying to find the quickest flight there but would you be able to go help your sister? She’s panicking right now and I don’t know how long she’ll be able to keep the school intact with Emma out of town and Dorian taking his break.”_

“Yeah of course mom. Hope and I will drive there as soon as possible. I’ll call you with any updates.”

 _“Thank you, baby. I’ll text you when I get on my flight.”_ With that, the call cuts out.

“Your dad had a stroke?”

Still stunned by the unexpected news I don't respond right away. I was just on the phone with Lizzie not even 5 minutes ago and now I have to be on the road to help her out and make sure my dad is okay. How is it that whenever something good happens in my life the world wants to even the playing field by giving me something equally as bad in return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, another cliffhanger. What can I say, they're one of my faves. Now to announcements. First announcement is, we have an official discord server now for my works! It's called B's Book Club and I want to invite you all to join us. In the server, you can get exclusive teasers before the new chapter goes up and even be a part of my writing process. Added bonus, you can make new friends who are also Legacies fans! The link is as follows, just simply click (or copy and paste to your search bar) and join! https://discord.gg/Gqa6RA9 . Second announcement! Actually, we'll talk more about that next chapter ;).
> 
> \- B


	17. Chapter 16: Patience is a virtue

**POV Hope**

I’m sitting stunned on my bed watching Josie scramble off and head over to the closet.

“Josie, talk to me,” I ask desperately.

There’s no answer. Instead, she’s stuffing clothes into a bag and frantically looking for things to pack. Finally, she turns around and looks at me.

“We have to go to Mystic Falls.” Her voice comes out panicked.

“I know babe,” I get off the bed and make my way over to stand only inches away from her.

She stands there frozen struggling to process the sudden turn of events. I search her eyes for any sign of emotion but all I see is a glossy pair of brown eyes.

“Hey,” I bring a hand up to her face.

Immediately, Josie’s eyes close and her face falls into my hand.

“Please tell me that if I open my eyes right now it’ll all go away. That this is just a bad dream.” A single tear rolls down Josie’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Is all I manage to say before pulling Josie into a tight embrace.

I feel tears soaking through my shirt and Josie’s body shaking with each sob.

“What do you need me to do?” I gently whisper into Josie’s ear.

It takes a minute for Josie to answer but she finally lifts her head and looks at me with her newly reddened eyes.

“Just be here with me. Tell me it’s going to be okay and he’s going to be okay.” Josie pleads with her eyes.

My face drops at Josie’s unrealistic request. But right now, I have to say what Josie needs to hear.

“I’m here for you Jo. Always and forever. I can’t make any promises and you know that but whatever happens, you’ll be okay. You’re going to get through this and you’re going to be okay. But first, let’s drive to Mystic Falls to see your dad before we jump to conclusions okay?” Josie nods and lets out a slow breath.

I bring my lips to Josie’s forehead in hopes to comfort her before pulling away to help her pack.

Within a few minutes, our car is loaded and we’re on the road to Mystic Falls.

*

After a long quiet drive, we finally arrive at the hospital address Lizzie sent us.

“Hi, I'm looking for a patient? Alaric Saltzman?” Josie rushes to the front desk.

“May I ask who you are?” The lady looks up at Josie with a kind look.

“I’m Josie Saltzman. My dad had a stroke and was admitted to the hospital earlier today. I need to see him.” Josie’s voice is panicked once again.

“Okay, if you give me one moment I can look him up.” My fiancée impatiently nods her head.

After a few seconds of quick typing, the lady looks back up with a smile. He’s in room 372. If you take the elevator that’ll be the third floor the hall to your right.”

“Thank you,” Josie says before rushing off again.

I quietly follow behind giving Josie some space.

Once Josie reaches the elevator she rapidly presses the up button.

“Josie, I don’t think pressing it more is going to make it come any faster.” I gently place my hand on top of hers.

“I know, it’s just,” My eyes travel to the ground to see Josie’s foot anxiously tapping the ground.

My gaze rises and is met by Josie's concerned ones. I give Josie an understanding look and interlock our fingers.

The elevator finally dings upon its arrival and we hurry inside. The travel between floors is quick and before we know it we’re standing in front of the room the lady informed us about.

Josie and I share a glance and I squeeze her hand once before reaching for the door.

When we step inside the room we find Alaric lying what I assume to be asleep with several wires attached to him.

“Dad,” Josie vamp speeds over to the bed and immediately takes her dad’s hand into hers.

“The doctor said he’s in a coma. The stroke left him with little oxygen to his brain for a lot longer than it should have and they’re not sure when he’ll wake up.”

I look towards the blonde who’s been sitting on the other side of the bed.

Lizzie walks over to Josie and they share a hug.

I take a look around the room and notice another person sitting in the corner.

“Uh, Lizzie? Why is Pedro here?” I glance between the young boy and Lizzie.

“Oh uh,” Lizzie looks up at me and wipes away the few tears that have stained her face.

“Pedro found my dad in his office when it happened and when the ambulance came I couldn’t just leave him there. He was in complete shock and without Emma, I didn’t want him to be alone so I brought him here with me and he’s just been sitting there in silence for the past few hours.” Lizzie quietly sniffles.

I take a look at Alaric lying in the bed still, almost lifeless and I feel a twinge of pain in my chest.

I shake my head and walk over to Pedro.

“Why don’t I take him back to the school and I’ll pick up some food for the two of you on the way back.”

Pedro looks up at me with scared eyes.

“Okay, we’ll call you if anything changes,” Lizzie answers again.

Although Alaric isn’t my father, seeing him like this hurts more than I expected.

“Hey, buddy. Let’s get you back to school and you can get some dinner and go to bed okay?” I kneel down in front of the frightened boy.

Pedro nods his head before hopping off of the chair. I take his hand and the two of us head out to my car.

“Are you hungry?” I look up at the rearview mirror to look at the boy buckled in behind me.

All I get is a nod in response.

“What do you want to eat?” I look up again.

This time there’s no answer.

“How about we stop by the Mystic Grill and I can get you a burger and a milkshake. Sound good to you?” I slightly raise a brow.

“Yes,” Pedro’s voice comes out quiet and nearly inaudible.

I flash him a smile and turn my attention back to the road in front of me.

After pulling into a parking spot in front of the Grill, I push my door open then walk over to Pedro’s door to let him out.

The short boy stands next to me while I lock the car door and I turn back around and bend down in front of him. I place my hands on his arms and look him in his eyes.

“Hey, I know this is scary but it’s going to be okay. The doctors are going to take good care of Dr. Saltzman and you don't have to worry. You did a good job calling for help right away and this is in no way your fault.”

I feel Pedro's body relax under my grip and his scared look replaced by now one of comfort.

There’s no way this is easy for Pedro. To have witnessed something like this is traumatizing for anyone let alone a child. On top of that there were no adults to supervise him other than Lizzie and she herself probably was in a panic as well.

I pull Pedro in for a tight hug rubbing his back to let him know that he can go back to being a kid again.

I pull back and this time take his small hand into mine leading him inside.

 

**POV Josie**

“How did this happen?” I frantically look around at all the wires that are hooked up to my dad.

“They’re not sure. He didn’t have any conditions that could put him at higher risk but the doctor said it happens. It’s rare but in dad’s situation they think it’s most likely stress induced and because he never takes care of himself his body decided to say screw you.”

“Lizzie!” I chastise my sister’s insensitivity.

“What? Yes, this is a dire situation and we shouldn’t be joking around but are we all that surprised this happened? Dad never takes care of himself. Always running around the school trying to make it better instead of keeping up with his own well-being.” Lizzie looks away to my dad.

“Still, right now isn’t the time to be blaming him. From what I’ve heard, people in comas can still hear what you say so let’s try to stay positive and hope that he’ll wake up soon.” I too look to my dad.

“If you can hear us, dad, we’re here. I’m sorry this happened to you but it’s going to be okay. When mom gets here I don’t doubt that she’ll get the best doctors on your team to help you.”

At the mention of her name, my mom bursts through the doors with a nurse trailing behind her.

“Miss, only family members can be in there.” The nurse tries to pull my mom away from the door.

“I am family!” My mom yells back.

Before the nurse has a chance to argue my mom turns around and looks her straight into her eyes.

“You’re going to let me go into this room to be with my daughters and their father and if anyone asks, I am family.”

With that, the nurse nods her head in understanding and walks away.

My mom turns back around to face us.

“Girls,” She breathes out.

Immediately Lizzie and I get up from our seats and rush over to our mom’s open arms.

“Mom, what do we do?” Lizzie’s question is muffled by our mom’s shirt.

“It’s going to be okay girls. I’ll talk to your dad's doctor and see what I can find out.”

My mom pulls both our heads into her chest and runs her hands down our backs.

“Where’s Hope?” I lift my head at my mom's question.

“She went to bring Pedro back to the school,” I reply.

“Pedro was here?” She looks at me with a confused look.

“He’s the one who found dad mom,” Lizzie explains.

“Oh, poor kid. He must be terrified right now.” My mom releases a breath.

“Hope’s with him so I don’t doubt she’s taking good care of him. If it’s anyone who can it’s her.” A painful smile appears on my face.

“Did you girls eat yet? You must be hungry.”

“Hope said she’d bring us some dinner on her way back.” Lizzie answers.

“That’s good. Well, in the meantime you guys sit tight. I'm going to talk to the doctors and I'll be back. And Josie, be careful.”

I look at my mom with a puzzled look.

"We're at a hospital meaning there's a lot of blood everywhere. So, just be careful when you leave the room."

I totally forgot about the possibility of hunger but now that my mom mentioned it I recognize the discomfort I've been feeling in the back of my throat.

"I'll keep an eye on her mom. You go do your thing." Lizzie steps in.

I slowly nod.

"I'll be careful."

My mom slips out the door leaving Lizzie and me alone once again in the quiet room.

“The couch turns into a bed if you’re tired.” Lizzie distracts herself with a new topic of conversation.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll just wait for Hope and mom to get back.” I walk over and sit back down in the seat I was in before.

Lizzie and I sit in silence for about an hour until my mom comes back into the room.

“What did the doctor say?” Lizzie jumps up from her chair.

“They’re still processing his tests. There isn’t much they can tell us right now.” My mom looks tired and defeated.

“Are you sure they’re telling you everything? Doctors have a tendency of being discreet. Did you try compelling them?” Lizzie’s voice starts to rise.

“Honey, I did everything I could. They can’t tell me information they don’t know.” My mom lets out a defeated sigh.

“What are they doing? They’re doctors. Isn’t it their job to figure out what’s wrong and fix it?” Lizzie starts to pace around the room.

“Elizabeth, look at me.” My mom stops Lizzie.

Lizzie looks at my mom with glossy eyes and a scrunched-up face.

“I asked them to come find us the moment they found something. Until then all we can do is be patient. I know it’s hard but your dad just needs us to be here with him. Can you do that?” My mom’s eyes soften and Lizzie’s face relaxes.

Lizzie runs a hand through her hair before sitting back down.

“I’m sorry I took so long, Pedro took longer than expected to fall asleep.” All of our attention turns to the door.

“Oh, hi Caroline.” Hope looks up from her phone and makes eye contact with my mom.

“Hey, Hope. Why don’t you girls eat?” My mom takes the bags of food in Hope’s hand and hands them over to me.

Before I get a chance to greet my fiancée my mom drags her out into the hall and closes the behind her.

“That was definitely sketchy.” Lizzie stares at the closed door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I skeptically ask my twin.

“Why don’t you just listen?” Lizzie taps her ear.

“I can’t there’s too much noise in the hall.” I furrow my brows.

It’s not long before the two come back inside. Somehow Hope looks more concerned than she did before she left the room but clearly she’s trying to hide it.

“Is everything okay?” I look up at Hope as she walks over to me and sits down on the couch that I’m on.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t they be?” Hope fake smiles.

It’s the fake smile that I know best. One she thinks she can get away with but at this point, I’ve seen her smile for real enough times to tell the difference.

“What are you not telling us?” I look between Hope and my mom.

“Josie, you should eat. You’ve had a long night.” Hope sits closer to me and places her hand on my leg.

“No, I’m not eating until you tell us what’s going on.” I narrow my eyes at the girl sitting next to me.

“Babe, there’s nothing to tell. Just eat your food and maybe try to get some sleep. Your mom said she got us a hotel room just down the street which we all can stay at until we hear something new.” Hope looks at both Lizzie and me.

“No, I’m not going anymore. Mom, tell her I’m not going anywhere.” I say sternly.

“Jo, as much I want to stay here as well I think mom and Hope are right. We’re no good to dad if we’re sleep deprived and emotional.” Lizzie tries to argue with me.

In disbelief, I look over at my mom for some support.

“Honey, you’ll only be a street away and I promise you I’ll call the moment I hear something. Until then try to get some rest.” My mom pleads with me.

The conversation has now turned three against one and I know there’s no point in trying to fight it.

“Okay, fine. But I’m going to be back here at the crack of dawn tomorrow.”

“We know babe, but for now let’s go okay?” I look back over at Hope who also looks tired and drained.

“Okay,” I stand up from my seat grabbing my bag of food.

“I love you mom,” I walk over to give my mom a hug.

“I love you too sweetie.” My mom returns my hug.

“You too Lizzie, you guys take care of each other and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You too, mom,” Lizzie answers before we all leave the room.


	18. Chapter 17: The Surge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! This was supposed to be a double update last night but clearly, that didn't happen but hey, it's close to one, isn't it? Also! I meant to do this last chapter but completely forgot. Shoutout to Jo and Alexis for pitching me a couple of ideas for these two chapters. Enjoy this rollercoaster of a chapter and stick around for a few announcements!
> 
> \- B

**POV Hope**

The drive to the hotel is somber but Lizzie attempts to start small talk.

“So, tell me about your engagement!” Lizzie’s voice is chipper than I’d like but I understand it’s out of pain.

“It was spontaneous but I loved it.” I look up at the rearview mirror to find Josie knocked out cold.

“Show me the ring. She gave you a ring, right?” Lizzie inquires.

“Haha, yes, she gave me a ring.”

I cross my left arm under my driving one and show Lizzie the diamond placed on my hand.

“Damn, my sister’s taste in jewelry has finally improved hasn’t it. Or you’re just a good influence on her.”

“It’s definitely a beautiful ring.” I smile proudly looking over at my own hand.

“Hey, eyes back on the road. No need for all of us to die tonight but I guess that’s more a me concern considering you two are nearly impossible to kill.” Lizzie jokes.

“Yeah, I guess so.” My voice drops at the dark humor.

“I’m sorry. When things are tense I tend to say things I shouldn’t you know that better than anyone.” Lizzie frantically apologizes.

“No, it’s okay. I get it. It’s a hard time for everyone and some people just need a bit of humor to lighten the mood. Even if it’s dark humor.” I flash Lizzie a reassuring smile.

“Never in a million years did I think I’d be here.” Lizzie slowly shakes her head.

“Yeah, seeing your dad like this must not be easy.” For some reason, guilt seeps into my voice.

“Oh, I meant you and I getting along this well and to be soon sister-in-laws but yeah, that too.”

I can’t help but laugh at Lizzie’s priority list.

“This can’t be easy for you as well.” Lizzie turns to look at me.

This is the first time tonight that someone cared how I was. Of course, everyone had their own pain to deal with but as much as I never wanted to admit it, Alaric is like a father to me. We had our ups and downs but he was there for me when I needed him. So long I’ve gone without losing anyone but now I feel like all that pain and suffering is back.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” I try to brush off Lizzie’s concerns.

“Hope Mikaelson. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying through your teeth. And the same goes for Josie. So, either learn to be a better liar or tell Josie whatever that it is that you weren’t telling us earlier. And, if you’re not okay just admit it. We’re your family now, we’re here for you.” Lizzie’s voice softens at the end making it harder to put up my front.

“I’m not lying Lizzie. When you’ve lost more people than you can count on one hand and almost two then you learn a thing or two about dealing with pain. But you’re right. This isn’t easy.” I look over at Lizzie who’s face now is full of empathy.

“I love Josie and right now Josie needs me so I’ll be her support system,” I respond honestly.

“Josie is a big girl and as much as she has a hard time taking care of herself, so do you. So, do both of yourselves a favor and start taking care of yourselves instead of always being focused on each other. Or else your relationship is going to implode on itself.”

Lizzie’s right. As much as we love each other and are each other’s support systems sometimes it’s okay to not be okay ourselves. Josie and I have created this space in our relationship where we’ve allowed open communication yet we lack it often. That’s something I really need to change before we get married.

Shortly after our conversation ends I pull up at the hotel.

“Should I wake her up or are you planning on carrying her?” Lizzie looks to the backseat at Josie who’s still asleep.

“I’d carry her but if I walk into a public hotel with a grown woman in my arms asleep it may seem suspicious.” I let out a light laugh.

“You make a good point.” Lizzie gives me a stern nod.

“I’ll wake her up, you mind grabbing the bags out of the trunk?”

“Yeah, of course.”

With that, Lizzie gets out of the car and walks over to the back. I also hop out of the car and approach the side Josie’s in.

I pull open the door and momentarily stare at the sight of Josie’s adorable sleeping face. I feel bad that I have to wake her up but right now is not the time to be asked suspicious questions by the locals.

I lean over Josie’s body to unbuckle her seatbelt and feel her body stir beneath mine.

“Are we here?” Josie’s voice comes out groggy.

“Yes love, we’re here.”

I look up and place a chaste kiss on Josie’s lips to help wake her up.

“Where’s Lizzie?” Josie looks around with a confused look.

“She’s heading inside the hotel what I presume is to check us in.”

Both our heads turn to the other side of the car to watch Lizzie through the window.

“We should probably go inside too.” Josie looks back at me.

“Probably,” I slightly scrunch my nose.

I take a step back to give Josie room to get out of the car before closing the door and locking it. The two of us follow quickly behind Lizzie’s footsteps and join her at the front desk where she’s busy checking us all in.

“Here are your keys to the master suite ma’am.” The front desk lady hands Lizzie the set of key cards which I take instead seeing that Lizzie’s hands are full.

“You’re going to need to use this one to access your suite level on the elevators and open any other premium member rooms.” The lady hands me a gold card in addition to the other cards she’s given me.

“Of course, your mom got us the ultimate suite package.” I lightly laugh shaking my head.

“Oh, my mom bought the whole floor.” Lizzie looks at me with an unphased look.

“What?”

“Haha, I’m kidding. We’re not that extra. That’s more of a Mikaelson thing to do anyway.” Lizzie pokes fun at my family.

“That I can’t argue. My aunt once bought me a house when I was born.” I shrug.

At this point, the lady standing in front of us look at us as if we’re either crazy or just spoiled rich elitists.

“We should probably go to our room now.” Josie leans in and whispers in my ear.

I crack a smile before nodding.

“Thank you for all your help,” I look for a nametag.

“Jennifer.”

“My pleasure.” Jennifer flashes us a fake smile and the three of us walk away towards the elevator.

“Yeah, I would hate us too if I wasn’t me.” Lizzie leans down and pushes the elevator button.

This makes all of us break out into laughter.

The rest of the night is surprisingly less dreary and the twins and I are able to take our mind off of things.

I walk out of the bathroom freshly cleaned up and join Josie on our king-sized bed. I snuggle up beside her breathing in her shampoo.

“This is like watching the National Geography channel, the Hosie episode,” Lizzie comments from the other side of the room.

“The what episode now?” Josie questions.

“The Hosie episode. It’s your ship name duh. Hope and Josie making Hosie.” Lizzie demonstrates with her hands.

“Since when do we have a ship name?” I ask.

“Since you guys were the big ‘will they won’t they’ couple in school.” The blonde casually responds.

“And we’re hearing about this now?” Josie says in disbelief.

“I mean, you guys were either always busy mopey around in your own rooms or being all up in each other’s personal bubble so I’m not surprised you didn’t notice.” Lizzie nonchalantly shrugs.

This earns a laugh from both Josie and me.

“Well, I’m exhausted so I’m going to bed. You two don’t stay up too late and just remember I’m only a few feet away.” Lizzie reminds us as she walks away to her own bed.

“Ew, Lizzie no.” Josie immediately retorts.

“I mean, what if we’re really quiet?” I joke.

“Hope, no.” The twins answer simultaneously.

“Haha, okay okay.” I raise my hands in defeat.

Lizzie then turns off the light and I hear her shuffle into her bed.

“You should try to go back to sleep too.” I quietly say so only Josie can hear.

“Yeah, I’ll try.” She breathes out.

“Good.”

I put my lips against the back of Josie’s neck and place a small kiss. Josie’s body relaxes under my touch and in minutes she’s asleep.

 

**POV Josie**

I don’t know what time it is but I’m woken up by the blaring sound of my ringtone.

I reach over to the nightstand next to the bed and instantly answer when I see my mom’s face appear on the caller ID.

“Mom? Is everything okay?”

By now everyone else is up and next to me also woken up by my phone.

“Your dad is awake. You guys are going to want to come down as soon as possible.”

This is supposed to be good new but my mom sounds defeated.

“Yeah, we’ll be there right away.” I pull the phone away from my ear and hang up.

“What did mom say? Is dad okay? Did he wake up?” Lizzie grills me with questions.

“She said dad’s awake but she sounded urgent. She wants us to come down as soon as possible.”

That’s when I notice the same look on Hope’s face from the day before.

“You know something.” I accuse my fiancée.

“Josie,” Hope tries to stop my prying but I’m not letting it go this time.

“No, you know something so tell us,” I demand.

“Okay, let’s just get ready and I’ll tell you on our way to the hospital.”

“Fine.” I huff out before vamp speeding away to the bathroom.

The three of us quickly get ready and pile into the car.

“Okay, spill.” Josie turns to look at me as I start the engine and start driving.

“The doctors knew your dad was going to wake up.” Hope's eyes are still on the road.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” My brows furrow in confusion

“Wait, there’s more.” She steals a glance away from the road ahead at me.

“The doctors knew your dad was going to wake up because he’s dying.”

My heart drops. I want to say something but no words come out so instead, I continue to listen.

“This is what they call The Surge. Right before patients die, some have a momentary surge of energy. They appear to be well and healthy but in reality, it’s just their body mustering up any and every last bit of energy it has before their organs start to shut down.”

“No no no, this can’t be happening. What if it’s not the surge? What if he’s actually okay and they read his charts wrong?” I violently shake my head.

“I’m sorry Josie. That’s all that your mom told me last night. We won’t know any more until we get to the hospital.” Hope places her hand on my leg.

I look back to see silent tears running down my sister’s face. I reach my hand back which Lizzie takes and we stay like that for the whole car ride.

We arrive at the hospital and all of us run up to the room we dread entering.

I walk in first and I see my dad sitting up with a bright smile on his face.

“Dad!” Lizzie and I both rush to the bed and hug our dad tightly.

“Hey girls.” My dad’s voice comes out hoarse.

I pull back and scan my dad’s face. He looks healthy. He looks happy.

“Girls,” I turn my head to see my mom on the other side of the bed.

Her tone is the same as it was on the phone. Concerned and a bit urgent.

“Hope told us in the car. Please tell me it’s not true.” Her face falls and I know it can’t be good.

“How much time does he have?” Lizzie asks.

“The doctors estimate less than a week.” My dad answers this time.

“No, this isn’t fair. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. You were supposed to miraculously outlive all of us and see the world to be a better place for kids like us.” I start to sob.

“You were supposed to walk me down the aisle.” My voice comes out strained and desperate.

“What if he still can?”

My head jerks around to Hope’s voice.

“What if we get married now? Here.” I search Hope’s voice for any sign of uncertainty but there isn’t any.

“We’re in a hospital, there’s bound to be a chaplain somewhere and I don’t know about you but I’m ready to marry you anywhere anytime Josie.” The corners of my tear stained lips start to rise.

“I’m pretty sure I saw one on our way up here earlier.” Lizzie chimes in.

I turn back to Hope.

“Are you sure about this?”

“More than I’ve ever been.”

“I guess we’re having a wedding then.” My small smile turns into a huge grin.

In the midst of our depressing situation, we make the most out of it. Everyone starts to run around the hospital to find everything they need and my mom compels a doctor to let my dad participate in our spontaneous wedding.

Within an hour we have a minister and a small audience gathered in the hall in front of my dad’s room.

Hope is already out there waiting with the minister while I anxiously prepare in the room with my parents.

“I wish this was under better circumstance but I’m so proud of you Josie.”

"We both are." My mom adds.

My dad slowly stands up in front of me with a suit on that my mom managed to find for him. His step falters and I rush to steady him.

“I’m okay,” He breathes out.

“Are you sure?” My eyes soften.

“Right now, it’s about you. So, let’s get you down this makeshift aisle, shall we?” My dad looks at me with a proud look and loops his arm on mine.

I give him a single nod before walking out of the room.

We step out of the room and hear a loud cheer from the crowd. I look down the hall and Hope is standing in a white outfit. The closest to a wedding dress Lizzie could find with the little time she had and with the limited variety the gift store offered. I too am wearing a slightly different outfit made up of a white summer dress and simple black heels I happen to have in our car.

“Wait!” My mom yells.

She pulls out her phone and after a minute the traditional wedding song starts to play and that’s when my dad starts to walk me down the hall. It’s actually more of me walking him than vice versa but it’s the fact that he’s with me on this day that matters.

We finally reach the end and my dad hands me over to Hope who happily takes my hands into hers.

“Let’s get you two married then.” The minister looks at us with a soft smile.

He looks up at the people and starts talking.

“We are gathered here today to witness the beautiful ceremony of uniting here Hope Andrea Mikaelson and Josette Forbes Saltzman. Do you have vows prepared?” He looks between us.

“Uh no, but I can come up with a few words I want to say,” Hope says.

“Josie, this may not be your dream wedding but this is mine. I have you standing in front of me and the people that matter with us and to me, that’s all I need. You have taught me to love fearlessly and fight endlessly for what matters.” Hope starts to choke up and I start to tear up.

“I vow to you to be your best friend, your love, and your partner. I will do everything I can in my power to give you all the happiness you deserve and I will be your always and forever as long as I can help it.” Happy tears are now running down my face.

“Hope Mikaelson,” I sniffle.

“I don’t even know where to start. Never did I think I would fall in love you but there isn’t a moment I regret it. Even through all the moments we were apart I have loved you and I intend to keep loving you. You hear about the kind of love that you only see in movies and I didn’t believe it to be true but you’re standing here right in front of me and I no longer think it’s just a fantasy. The love we have is the kind that makes others jealous and honestly, I could not care less because they have every right to be.” This makes the crowd laugh.

“I promise to continue making others jealous of our love and I promise to always be by your side. No more running away, no more calling it quits. It’s just you, me and the world now and we’ll brave the storm together.” This time it’s Hope’s turn to cry happy tears.

“What lovely vows.” The minister wipes his own tears away with his hand.

“This is the part where I say hold hands but it looks like you’ve already beat me to it.” The minister looks down at our joined hands.

“Josette Forbes Saltzman, do you take Hope Andrea Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her unconditionally and support her as long as you both shall live?”

“Yes, yes I do,” I answer without missing a beat.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson, do you take Josette Forbes Saltzman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her unconditionally and support her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Hope beams.

“This is where we would exchange rings but because of the last-minute arrangement, we do not have any. Which leads us to the last part of the ceremony.”

My heartbeat picks up by the excitement of what’s to come next and I can hear the same is for Hope.

“By the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church, I pronounce you Josette Forbes Saltzman and Hope Andrea Mikaelson wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Hope’s lips collide against mine and the cheering of the crowd starts to drown out.

“I love you,” Hope breathes against my lips.

“I love you too,” I say as I pull Hope back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that's a lot and that's with me making cuts... Now to announcements. I have decided to cap this story at 20 chapters. I also think that this is the end of our journey for this series. I had the most amazing time sharing this story with all of you and also getting to meet several of you as well. With this series ending that means the start of a new one! The next one, however, is a Hizzie fic so I understand if not all of you are interested but for those who love Hizzie, well you'll definitely see more of me. For those lovely Hosie fans, do not worry. I still have a few Hosie ideas in mind that I hope to write with the time I still have. So, stick around and I look forward to sharing the remaining 3 chapters with y'all.
> 
> \- B


	19. Chapter 18: At least we got our goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much there to say except that I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**A week later**

**POV Josie**

I look around the open field of the Salvatore school and all I see is black. People scattered everywhere in their neat black suits and dresses and children in their small black outfits. Black.

The past week we spent my dad’s last dying days with him in his room. The doctors wouldn’t allow him to leave the room or do any strenuous activities and we didn’t see the point of tiring him out so we went with the doctor’s orders.

Every day was hard but it was the last one that was the hardest. Everything about the last day was painful. God, it was even raining that day.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_Raindrops covered the hospital windows as the rain poured down. Each drop pounding against the glass barrier._

_“Could you pass me some water?” My dad’s voice came out as a croak._

_“Yeah, of course, dad.” I reached over to the side table and brought the cup and straw up to my dad’s mouth._

_“You guys shouldn’t stay.” Tears started to well up in my dad’s eyes._

_We’ve all been waiting and watching for the past 24 hours. According to the doctor, these would be his final hours and there was no way we were going to leave him now._

_“What are you talking about dad? There's no reason for us to go.” Hurt stained my voice._

_“I don’t want you guys to see me like this.” A single tear rolls down the side of my dad's face._

_In an attempt to hide his face, my dad turned away and looked out the window._

_“Alaric,” I felt Hope’s grip tighten around my waist as she called out to my dad._

_“We’re not going anywhere and it’s not like you can fight us on it either.” Hope tried to lighten the mood with some gentle humor._

_This definitely earned a laugh from my dad, however, seeing him laugh only saddened me more. Seeing his fragile body shake ever so violently just to a simple laugh threatened my tears to spill._

_“You know I love you guys right?” My dad finally turned back to look at us._

_“Of course, we do daddy.” Lizzie reached over and grabbed my dad’s hand._

_“I know it’s nearly impossible for you guys but try to stay out of trouble okay?” A weary smile grew on my dad’s face._

_“No promises, but we’ll try.” Hope ran her hand up and down my dad’s arm._

_I saw my dad’s chest rise and fall as his breaths got heavier. Each one taking up more energy than the previous._

_“I’m getting tired.” My dad let out a weak laugh._

_“Close your eyes Alaric, get some rest.” My mom ran her fingers through my dad’s hair. I saw his body relax under her touch._

_“Yeah, I will.” I could see my dad’s eyelids fighting the exhaustion._

_“Just one more thing.” With the last of his energy, my dad turns to look at us._

_“I’m so proud of you girls. More than anything.”_

_That’s when the waterworks hit. All three of us had tears streaming down our faces._

_My dad finally closed his eyes and that was the last time we saw his blue eyes._

_His death wasn’t instantaneous but we all stayed till the end. We stood and watched as his breathing slowed our eyes on the heart monitor which eventually was unable to pick up a heartbeat. There was nothing left. He was finally gone._

 

“Hey,” I turn my head to see Hope walking up to me.

“How are you holding up?” Hope’s eyes are filled with nothing but empathy.

I knew she wasn’t looking for one of those mundane ‘I’m okay’ answers. She knew me too well. But right now wasn’t the time to be breaking down.

“Let’s just get through this funeral.” I let out a heavy breath.

“Okay,” Hope takes my hand and stands beside me to watch all the people coming out and taking their places for the funeral.

The gathering is quite large. Originally, we planned on having a small funeral just for the family but we weren’t the only ones who lost my dad. He made such a huge impact on the supernatural community by taking care of the kids at the school so we decided to make it an open service allowing students to come and attend, however, the burial we chose to do privately. My dad’s only request upon dying was to be buried next to Jo which we knew was the least we could do for him.

 

**POV Hope**

The service was beautiful. When my mother died we had a traditional werewolf burial for her and it was one of the most painful experiences I’ve had. But when my dad died, there was nothing. We had celebrated his funeral before his death and that’s never something normal.

I didn’t think I would have to be standing here for another few decades. Alaric was supposed to be the one that pulled through but sometimes we don’t get what we expect.

Before we headed off to the cemetery to bury Alaric’s casket people spent some time sharing their condolences with the family inside the school. In respect to Alaric, the school closed down for the week and students stayed in their respective rooms or went home for the time being.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” MG approached the twins and I with an apologetic look.

All of us here has experienced loss but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t stop being hard.

“I hoped that the next time the Avenger squad got back together it would’ve been under better circumstances.” Kaleb joined our group with Penelope by his side.

“Yeah, me too.” My gaze dropped to the floor.

“Guys, our dad wouldn’t want this. He wouldn’t want us to mope around being sad. It may be under dire circumstances but we’re all here together aren’t we? Let’s enjoy the company that we do have instead of cry over what we don’t. He’d want us to live and do something with the life he made possible for us.” Optimism pierces through Josie’s words.

I know it’s not a fake optimism but I also know it’s her trying to mask her pain. It’s what she does best and now isn’t the time to call her out on it so I play along.

“Josie’s right. Our dad built this school so that we could be better. We were raised to be the best that we could be and be prepared for the worst.” Lizzie joined in.

Now, Lizzie’s optimism isn’t a staged one. I know this is her coping mechanism and I’m proud of her for finding a positive outlet for her grief.

“I owe my life to your dad,” MG speaks up.

“He showed me how to be a real man and taught me that I’m more than just my supernatural abilities. He gave me a real home.”

“Ditto here. Without him, who knows where I would be now. Probably creating a crap ton of a mess here in Mystic Falls.” Kaleb runs a hand down his mouth.

“We all owe your dad a lot.” Penelope shares a sympathetic look with the girls.

“Yeah, he’s done a lot and today, we don’t mourn his passing but rather celebrate his legacy. Us.” I turn to look at Josie.

“We’re what he left behind and that’s more than I could ever ask for. He was a good father, an amazing mentor and of course the best headmaster anyone could ask for.” I finish.

“I agree.” All of our heads turn to the sound of Caroline approaching us.

“Do you guys mind if I steal Hope for a minute?” She walks up next to me.

Everyone shakes their head no. Not really sure why Caroline’s looking for me I follow her quietly.

When we’re far from earshot Caroline finally stops and looks at me.

“This is for you.” She hands me an envelope.

My face must have given away my confusion because she continues to explain.

“Alaric wrote it before he died. He asked me to give it to you at his funeral.”

I take the letter from Caroline and examine it quickly. It’s a simple white letter envelope with my name scribbled across the front in his weak sloppy handwriting.

“What does it say?” I look up at Caroline.

“He didn’t say exactly. You’re going to have to read it to find out.” Caroline answers honestly.

I look back down at the letter. I’m starting to get curious by what this letter pertains. What could have Alaric had to tell me that he put it in a letter rather than telling me in person?

“It’s okay for you to grieve too Hope.” Caroline’s hand rests on my arm.

I look up and my eyes are met by Caroline’s. She knows. She understands. She lost her mother just like me. She lost my father just as I did and now Alaric. She feels the same pain as I do.

A frown appears on my face. I open my mouth to argue but then I remember Lizzie’s words from a few nights ago.

_“If you’re not okay just admit it. We’re your family now, we’re here for you.”_

That’s when the tears I’ve been holding back all day start to fall. Without hesitation, Caroline pulls me in and holds me tight against her chest.

“It’s okay.” I hear her whisper into my hair.

My sobs are quiet. Almost inaudible but it still shakes my body. Each one spreading throughout my limbs.

We stay like that for who knows how long until we hear someone call Caroline’s name.

I pull away with red circles around my eyes. Caroline’s eyes ask if I’m okay and I just nod knowing I couldn’t hold her here forever. Caroline pulls me in for one last hug before being tugged away by someone new.

I take a moment to wipe away the tears in my eyes and compose myself as much as possible before going to look for my wife.

I walk back into the common room to find Josie talking to Penelope by the fireplace.

I take my place next to the taller girl and watch Penelope stare at me. She notices that I've been crying but chooses not to point it out. Probably for Josie's sake.

"Congratulations by the way." Penelope looks between us.

Both Josie and frown.

"On your engagement." The raven-haired girl points to my hand.

I look down and my brows rise in realization.

"Oh thank you, we're actually married now." I clarify.

"Oh? No rings?" The question isn't skeptical. Just conversational.

"We wanted my dad to be at the wedding so it was more of a spontaneous event. We weren't expecting it to happen so we didn't have our rings picked out yet." Josie explain.

Penelope nods her head in understanding.

"Well, congratulation to you two. I know this may not be the happiest time but you both deserve each other."

This brings a small smile to both our faces.

Penelope is right. This may not be what I imagined our post-wedding days would look like but there was nothing more I needed than Josie by my side.

 

**POV Josie**

The day finally comes to an end and we drive back to the hotel we’ve been staying out. We decided that after having an emotional week we’d give ourselves a couple of days before flying back home to New Orleans.

Hope and I don’t say much during the car ride back and the short travel between the parking lot and our room.

“You don’t have to hide it anymore. It’s just the two of us now.” Hope’s voice fills the empty hotel room.

My back is facing Hope while I attempt to tidy up the already cleaned room. I feel a hand placed on my elbow stopping me from continuing.

“Josie,” Hope breathes against my back.

I don’t say anything. Instead, I turn around and lean down and kiss Hope. Without hesitation, Hope returns the kiss. My arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer to me and her hands cup my face, her fingers getting tangled into my hair. Her lips against mine temporarily ease the pain but it doesn't last long.

Hope lifts her head ever so slightly, her nose hovering just over mine.

“This isn’t right Jo,” Hope shakes her head. Her forehead rubbing against mine.

“I know,” My words linger between our two lips.

Hope finally takes a step back and slides her hand down my arm to grab my hand. She tugs me across the short distance from where we’re standing and the bed and sits me down. She walks away to the closet leaving me with a confused look. She returns, handing me a set of sleepwear.

“Change first and I’ll order some room service.”

I still can’t seem to formulate words so I simply nod my head in response and start to strip.

Hope walks away again but this time towards the landline on the other side of the room.

It doesn’t take long for the food we ordered to arrive. Soon after calling room service Hope changed as well and joined me on the bed. Instead of pushing me to talk about the events of the past week my wife just holds me in her arms and puts a movie on in the background.

We finish our food and the movie is halfway over when it hits me. All the emotions I’ve been trying to mask, all the tears I’ve been holding back all day, they just break through and I can’t control myself.

Hope doesn’t say anything. She just wraps her strong arms around me tighter holding me close. Right now, it feels like they’re the only things holding me together.

“He’s really gone.” My voice is muffled by Hope’s chest.

“Yeah, I know.” Hope’s chest rises and falls, releasing a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you saw this coming but it was quite the bittersweet ending for Alaric. May he rest in peace.
> 
> \- B


	20. Chapter 19: Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my homage to Legacies. And no, it's not just because the title is "Legacy" and the fact that this is a Legacies fanfic. I hope I embodied what it means to continue a legacy. Enjoy!
> 
> \- B

**2 months later**

**POV Hope**

These past couple of months have been a whirlwind of emotions.

Grief takes shape in many different forms and for Josie, it’s to keep moving. She doesn’t let it freeze her in time. Rather, she has to keep pushing forward hoping it won’t catch up to her. The first month of being back home was like that for her. She surprisingly didn’t turn to her hunger but instead distracted herself with something new which for her was applying to schools.

A typical couple would embark on their honeymoon quickly following their wedding but there’s nothing about us that’s typical. I wasn’t going to push Josie to take this trip especially considering our situation.

The weeks passed until the inevitable happened. Josie finally realized that her life wasn't going to be the same anymore and she couldn't just ignore it. I walked into our room to find her standing in front of our closet frozen in place. There was a box set on our bed which I could only assume were Alaric’s old things that were passed down to Josie.

Josie had found Alaric’s watch again and for the first time since the funeral, she’d taken a moment to grieve. That’s when both of us decided we needed a getaway. A pause from our lives and take some time for ourselves. We figured this would be our chance to go on our honeymoon as well.

Last night, we got back from our month long honeymoon from Bora Bora. It really gave Josie and I a chance to reconnect with each other and take a breather from our lives. We also finally picked out our wedding rings to go with our engagement rings.

*

Josie hopped into the shower not too long ago and I’m just rolling out of bed. Pulling open the nightstand drawer, I find Alaric’s letter sitting in the back. Having not read the letter yet I chose not to tell Josie. The last thing I wanted was to upset her or make it harder for her to get closure.

I hear the water start to run in the bathroom and take this opportunity to finally open the letter. I put my finger inside the small opening of the seam and tear open the envelope. Inside is a simple piece of a paper which I pull out. Upon opening it I immediately noticed the full page of writing.

 _“Dear Hope,”_ My eyes start to slowly scan the words.

 _“If you’re reading this then I’m assuming my time has finally come to an end.”_ Although it’s been a couple of months since the funeral, the reminder still stings.

 _“…knowing you, you’re probably wondering why I gave you a letter instead of telling you whatever I need to say in person.”_ A chuckle escapes my mouth. Even beyond the grave, Alaric knows me better than most.

 _“Some words are just better left on paper I guess. I’m sorry things had to be this way but you know better than anyone how life has a mind of its own and never stops for anyone else. There's so much I wish I could say but let's just start with this. I feel honored to have watched you grow into the young woman that you are and not a day has gone by since your graduation that I have thought any less of you. You took the burden of the Mikaelson name and made it something new. You took on the dark legacy of your family and you shined right through it.”_ New tears start to form in my eyes clouding my vision.

 _“…I know I’m not your father and will be nowhere near that title but you’ve become like a daughter to me. And I want to thank you for all that you’ve done for my daughter. You’ve given me what any father would want for his child, happiness. I may not live to see yours and Josie’s life unfold but I’m content with leaving Josie in your care. I get to leave this world knowing there’s a smile on Josie’s face and I have you to thank for that.”_ The tears that originally formed out of sadness turn into bittersweet joy.

 _“I wish I didn’t have to remind you but I know I have to. Make sure you take care of yourself Hope. Don’t lock yourself away this time. Don’t let this tear down all the progress you’ve made in the past decade. I don’t want my death to be your demise but rather a reason for you to keep living. Which is why I’m actually writing this letter.”_ My brows furrow with confusion as I continue to read on.

 _“With me gone, it means the school needs a new headmaster. Caroline has always enjoyed her travels as a recruiter and Dorian and Emma are happy where they are which leaves me with only one person in mind. You.”_ A silent gasp leaves my mouth as I process the words on the paper.

_“You’ve made this school your home. I haven’t seen anyone love it more than you during my time as headmaster here. Not only that but you understand these kids. In a way I never could and that was my one biggest mistake as headmaster. I thought, with the life I had I could understand these kids but there’s only so much a human can relate to. But you, you’re a tribrid, the only one of your kind and you’ve been through more than most. You can look into the eyes of these kids and relate to their pain. There’s no one more fit than you to run this school. Of course, the decision is up to you. If you would rather live your life away from this world then I respect that. You deserve it. But if you so choose to take up on this offer then it’s up to you to live out the legacy of me and the school. Make it your own and be better than I was. I wish I said this more, but I love you and I’m proud of you. If that’s all you remember then I’ll die a happy man. Alaric.”_

When I finish reading small drops of tears fall on the letter which I quickly wipe away so I won’t ruin the paper. I sit in silence for a moment taking in the words I just read. Alaric basically handed me all the reins to the school. Everything he had built, his life that he poured into, he gave it to me.

“What’s that?” I look up to see Josie walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

“It’s a letter.” I vaguely respond.

“A letter?” Josie’s voice peaks with interest.

“Your dad wrote it for me.” I look back down at the piece of paper in my hand.

“My dad wrote you a letter?” Josie’s voice suddenly comes out quiet.

In a matter of seconds, she’s dressed and sitting next to me on the bed.

“Your mom gave it to me at the funeral but I couldn’t get myself to open it so I left it here in the drawer while we were gone,” I confess.

“Did you read it?” Josie’s words are soft.

“Yeah,” I sigh.

“And?” My wife continues to urge me.

“Your dad gave me the headmaster position for the school.” As I say those words I still can’t believe them.

“Hope, that’s amazing!” This wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.

I mean, I knew Josie would be supportive but I didn’t think she would be this ecstatic considering I just a read a letter written by her late father.

“Yeah, it really is.” I remain calm.

“You don’t sound happy.” Josie frowns at me.

“No, I am. It’s just. This is your father’s legacy, not mine. If anything, it should be either you or Lizzie who should be taking this position, not me.” I answer honestly.

“Hope,” Josie guides my face to look at her with her hand.

“This legacy is as much yours as it is mine and Lizzie’s. I don’t know what my dad wrote in the letter but I know he had a good reason to give it to you. If anything, Lizzie is busy traveling and living her life and I’m more than happy the way my life is right now.” Josie reassures me.

“Take the job.” It’s not a demand but rather a gentle push.

“You’re meant to take the job and you shouldn’t think otherwise. I’ll be by your side through it all so do it. I know this isn’t something you ever dreamed of but I believe you’re the one to continue our family legacy. After all, you’re my family now.” Josie points to the wedding ring sitting on my finger.

My eyes trail down to the ring. The ring that represents more than just our marriage but everything Josie and I have built up to.

Josie has a point. This is no longer just a Saltzman legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there's only one more chapter left before this is over. That's mind-blowing to me. I did have an idea while writing and would love to know what you guys think. I was considering creating a mini oneshot series for this series with a collection of events you didn't get to see, for example, Josie in Belgium, the honeymoon, etc. Let me know in the comments! Also! My Hizzie fans, I put out a teaser to my new series, check it out if you please. It's called "You Can't Run Forever".
> 
> \- B


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are fam. The end of our journey is upon us. Enjoy this final chapter!
> 
> \- B

**7 years later**

**POV Josie**

“Professor Saltzman?” I look up from the papers I’m grading to see a kid in the back row of the classroom raising his hand.

“Yes, Teddy?”

“What time is the assembly this week?”

“I’ll have to ask the headmaster about that. I’ll let you know tomorrow at the beginning of class. Sound good with you?” I tilt my head to the side.

“Yes, ma’am! Thank you!” The young boy flashes a big grin before starting to pack his bag.

Moments later, the bell rings and the kids start to get up to leave.

“Well, that’s the end of class for today everyone. Make sure you turn in your assignments on your way out and I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” I call out to the small children as they’re scrambling out the door to lunch.

Once all the kids file out of the room only one is left in the class.

“Are we going to mommy now?” The small boy looks up at me with his piercing blue eyes.

If no one knew better they would’ve sworn he was Hope’s biological kid.

“Yes, Ricky. Time to go remind your mom that she needs to take a break and eat lunch too.”

“Okay!”

I take my son’s hand and start walking to my wife’s office.

I knock on the office door but there’s no answer. I push it open to find Hope scribbling something on a piece a paper with the school phone tucked between her head and shoulder.

“Okay, thanks, Lizzie. We’ll be ready for her whenever you guys get here. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

Hope hangs up the phone and looks up at us. A dopey grin forms on her face the moment she sees us.

“Mommy!” Ricky’s hand leaves mine as he runs over to Hope at her desk.

“Hey, buddy!” Hope gets up from her chair and effortlessly lifts Ricky up into her arms.

“Did you have a good class today?” She glances between our son and me.

“Yeah! Mama taught us how to make fire!”

Ricky lifts his hands to demonstrate for Hope.

Hope immediately places her hand over the smaller one knowing exactly what he’s about to do.

“How about we eat lunch and you can show me later in the yard?” Hope tries to compromise with Ricky which isn’t a big hassle.

“Okay!” Ricky quickly complies.

“Haha, hi honey,” I finally walk over and greet my wife.

“Hi babe,” She leans over and places a quick peck on my lips.

“Yuck!” Ricky quickly covers his eyes with both his hands.

Both Hope and I laugh at our son’s reaction. Nothing new for that matter too.

“Are you hungry buddy? Is it time for lunch?” Hope gently tickles the small boy’s stomach which causes him to giggle.

“Yes!” He manages to say in-between his squirming and laughing.

“Let’s go then!” Hope looks up at me.

“Can mama carry me to the cafeteria?” Ricky looks at Hope with his adorable pleading eyes.

“Of course, she can.” Hope beams in response before handing him over to me.

 

**POV Hope**

Josie hoists Ricky on her hip and makes her way to the door.

“What do you think they have for lunch today?” Josie nuzzles her face into Ricky’s while asking her question.

“I hope grilled cheesed sandwiches! They’re my favorite.” My son exclaims.

I stand in awe of the view. I’ve found myself doing that more often lately. My job, my family, my life. Everything I could ask for and more, right in front of me.

7 years ago, I sat in this office, behind this desk, in this chair for the first time as headmaster. From that moment on it was like I was living the dream.

I can’t say everything was smooth sailing since though. We’ve had our fair share of struggles with different students coming and going and other minor threats to the school but it was nothing I couldn’t handle with the help of the twins and Caroline.

Two years after I started working here Josie and I adopted Ricky. Just a small baby who needed a home while Josie and I wanted a kid of our own. Ricky is now 5 years old thriving in the school with other kids just like him and a safe roof over his head. And of course, there’s Josie. She’s been supportive since the day I took the job. We both enrolled in school, something neither of us expected to do at that point but we wanted a proper degree if we wanted to work with these kids. Josie did a 5-year education master’s program where now, she’s a professor here at the school and I’m just finishing up my duel degree in the history of arts and secondary education.

Josie happily became an offensive magic professor and I’m an art teacher, a headmaster and everything that falls in-between.

“Mommy! Are you not coming?” I’m snapped out of my mini trance by my son’s voice.

“I am, don’t worry.” I smile to reassure the boy before joining my family out in the hall.

*

“What was Lizzie calling for?” Josie places an apple on both her tray and mine.

“They have grilled cheese sandwiches!” Ricky runs forward in the line to admire the food behind the glass windows.

“Hey, little fella.” Jared the school chef leans over the display windows.

I crouch down next to my son and hand him a tray.

“Make sure you ask politely for one okay?” Ricky gives me a violent nod before turning back to the school chef.

“Her and MG are coming in next week with Jamie to check out the school.” I stand back up to Josie’s side.

“So early? I thought Jamie still had a couple of years before she started school?”

“Babe, Jamie is already 4 turning 5 this coming summer.” I let out a small laugh.

“No way my niece is already 5 and I didn’t know.” Josie raises her brows in disbelief.

“Haha, it’s fine Jo. Lizzie and MG are always busy off doing their own thing anyway. It’s been a minute since we last saw them all.” I reassure my wife.

“Mommy! This wayyy.” I look down at the little boy tugging on my arm.

“I’m coming buddy.” I flash him a smile before following behind him.

The three of us make our way over to our usual table in the back of the dining hall.

“Well, it’ll be nice to see them again.” Josie sets her tray down and sits down.

“Are you excited to see your cousin again Ricky?” She turns and asks our son.

“Jamie is coming?” Ricky looks up at us with excited eyes.

“Yeah! And auntie Liz and uncle MG.” I match the excitement in my son’s voice.

“Is uncle MG going to bring me toys again?” This earns a laugh from both Josie and I.

“You’re going to have to ask him when he comes buddy.” Josie gently ruffles Ricky’s dirty blonde curls.

Our son scrunches up his nose and sits down next to Josie.

I walk the short distance around the table and sit across from my two favorite people.

“I’m hungry. Can I play with my friends after I’m done eating?” Ricky looks between us with pleading eyes.

We share a glance at Ricky’s not so abnormal change in focus and both smile at his enthusiasm to spend time with the other kids.

“Of course you can. Just remember to pace yourself when you eat, you don’t want to eat too fast,” I raise my brow at the boy across from me.

“And get a tummy ache” Ricky finishes my sentence.

I crack a smile and start eating my own lunch.

"Oh, before I forget. Teddy was asking when the assembly is at." Josie looks across the table at me.

"I almost forgot about that. It's next Tuesday after lunch hours."

*

Ricky finishes his food first and immediately runs off to play with his friends. Josie and I finish soon after and Josie walks me back to my office before heading to her next class.

Josie closes my office door and we walk over to my desk. I turn around and pull my wife in for a kiss catching her off guard.

“What was that for?” Josie looks down at me, my arms still wrapped around her body.

“I love you.” I look up at her with the dorkiest grin on my face.

“That, I’m aware of.” The tall brunette mirrors my smile.

“Your dad would be so proud of us.”

Josie’s face doesn’t shift like it used to at the mention of her dad. Instead, she keeps her big smile.

“Yeah, he really would be. As much as I wish he was here to see all of this I’m happy with the life that we do have. To be married to you, to be able to adopt and raise a kid with you, and to be a professor at the one place that’s truly changed my life. This is the definition of having it all.” Josie leans her head down resting her forehead against mine.

“You and I, we’re the legacy of our parents and it’s our job now to make it our own so that one day Ricky can have something to be proud of.”

I close the gap between us tenderly placing my lips against Josie’s. After holding our embrace for a few seconds I pull back keeping my face close to Josie’s.

“No matter what we leave behind, Ricky will always have always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. I want to thank every single one of you guys for taking the time out of your days to read this small series of mine. I have learned to enjoy writing all thanks to readers like you guys. You all have made this journey all the worthwhile and it has been my pleasure to share this Hosie life with you all. Before I sign off on this book though, I would like to know in the comments on oneshot requests you guys have upon the offer I made at the end of the last chapter. I have a couple in mind but would love to hear from you guys. In the meantime, keep being amazing and hopefully, I'll see you again!
> 
> \- B

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter. I know I dragged you guys through shit last story with all the angst so I thought we'd start off with some light fluff. But you all know me, I can't help but bring in some drama so make sure you're prepared for that. Until then, we'll keep Hosie happy and adorable.
> 
> \- B


End file.
